He has family
by Meg-Gman
Summary: ON HOLD Haymich saw his mother, brother and girlfriend got shot right before his eyes. Meliora Wentworth lost her mother to an unfortuned illness and has to get by on her own. Her mother gives her one tasks befor she dies. After she completes the task her life will never be the same. ON HOLD
1. The Letter

**Hello Everyone, **

**This is my first fanfiction, so please be kind to me. I am not a native English so my English might be pretty bad at times. Also I have Dyslexia, so I am trying my best. Corrections in my English will be welcome.**

**Please enjoy the story, I hope you will like it!**

**-xxx-**

'66th hunger games, yes that's this year. 66 years ago were the dark days, there was an uprising and we the districts lost. Now we have the Hunger Games, brutal peacekeepers and most of us battle starvation every single day.

The Hunger Games is much like a tournament in the eyes of the sickening Capitol people. Every year 12 boy tributes an 12 girl tributes are thrown in an arena where they have to fight until only one of them is still alive. And if that is not worse enough, we have to celebrate it!

Watch our loved ones die and enjoy it! How sick can it be! The survivor is called a victor and gets a lot of money, a house and everlasting fame, well if you get famous by killing people I will never be famous. I refuse to kill, of course I say that now, but what will happen if I was thrown in to the arena? I do not know what I would do, I just know that I will never be the same just like every other victor. In my opinion the games are so much bull***. It makes me wonder who even came up with the Idea of the Games. What kind of cruel person was he or she and WHAT WAS HE/SHE THINKING!

In District 12 we have had exactly 2 victors. Haymich our only living victor is a drunken mess, because of the games he lost everything he had. I hope someday the games will stop, so no one has to end up like that or even worse (not that I can think of anything worse anyway),the nightmares and the responsibilities you end up getting will haunt you I think.

I am one of those people who does not belief everything the capitol broadcast about the living victors. It is so easy to make up lies, or make things look like something they are not. It is known that a tribute needs to make the capitol like them so they will have sponsors in the arena, and something tells me that after the games they will still have to please them. To the victors the games will never end.

Damn I wish those stupid games did not exist. Every year there are family's ripped apart, and when you live in 12 you almost know for certain that when you are reaped you will never come back. Killed by another unlucky child/teenager who had no choice, it is kill or be killed. And when you do survive that hellhole, the Capitol I am certain will want something from you. They always want something from you and if you don't give it to them you, your family and friends will suffer. It will destroy the person you were completely and makes you do things you never thought you would.

How do I know this, well you should take a look at Haymich or any other victors that's an answer enough I think? Smiling on the outside, but their eyes are dead. Like they are not living anymore but just a robot following commands. Maybe I know more of a victor's life than others.

My mother knew Haymich before the games, and knew his brother even better. She told me how Haymich used to act. Let me tell you it is a world of difference. She also told me once she had a crush on Haymich's older brother. I was not born when Haymich had his games. I heard that there were twice as many tributes in the arena in his year not 24 but 48 tributes. That him being a victor was because he pulled a stunt with the force field. And exactly that stunt cost him: his brother, mother and girlfriend. They were shot through the head a week after he returned. Right in front of the justice building, where children and teenagers like myself and all the others between 12 and 18 year are reaped every single year.

It is truly revolting. But what can we do? We cannot even feed ourselves properly. If we started an uprising it would have us killed in no time. Even with enough food 12 isn't that big, we do not have that kind of manpower or resource fullness to accomplice a successful uprising. I need to be careful with those thought by the way, if I were to speak those thought out loud I would be killed, no excuses.

So I started thinking: what I personally can do about the families who are being ripped apart? Well I can keep 1 family from being ripped apart, I can protect the other tribute with my life. But that would send me to an early and probably painful dead. I thought about it before, but there was always something –well someone- holding me back. This year is different though. This year nothing is holding me back. This year there will only one family grieving, and that is if my plan does not succeed.

I have no family, I never knew my father and my mother died last year from illness. Even Mrs. Everdeen – our highly esteem doctor- could not save her. It was during the Games that she passed away, I didn't really watch, but don't tell the officials that because it is a mandatory viewing. - Wouldn't want to be flogged. –

Really the law is so stupid! It is also the reason that people in the district who are not related to the tributes watch the games. They are avoiding to be flogged.

The morning before my mother died, she gave me a letter. She made me promise I would deliver it to Haymich once he was home again. Why my mother would send him a letter is still a Mistry to me. I never did deliver the letter, I always had it under the matrass of my bed in the community home I was transferred to after my mother's dead, the letter unopened and unread, now it is in my trouser pocket, it is time I for fill my promise.

This letter and her necklace are the only things that I have left of my mother and the life I had before. Those two things are my only connection I have left of her. Delivering this letter is like letting go of a part of her, and I just couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to give this letter to Haymich. What good does it anyway? He is always drunk, so it is highly possible that he would not read it at all. But now, 2 months before the actual reaping I am going to give Haymich the letter. Today after school I will. After all it was my mother's last wish.

I finger my necklace, it was my mom's first. It is a thin silver one, one she said was in the family for ages. I like to believe that, it gives me comfort. I grab the 3 small pendants one by one between my index-finger and thumb. First the white primrose,- I heard Mr. Everdeen and his wife called their second daughter after the flower, it is a beautiful name – The flower means Hope. Next is the key and last is the lock. It is not known by many, but my neckless tells me a story. Hope is the key to solve any problem.'

I shift in my chair as I turn my attention back to my history teacher as he starts ranting, he is ranting about manners and grumbles something about lazy students. 'Something happened then I wasn't paying attention' I think. I look around the classroom and see Liam standing next to his chair with his hand clasped behind his back and a cocky grin on his face. Others are hiding smiles behind their hands or are staring intensely at their study books. "Well mister Miller." Our teacher says after a moment of silence. "What shall I do with you? After all sleeping in class is forbidden." He stops for a moment and looks at Liam. "MILLER!" he suddenly scream and slaps the straightedge he uses to point things out on the map hard on the table in front of him. I flinch at the sound of the two connecting just like a minority of the other students. "STOP STARING AT MISS WENTWORTH, YOU CAN DO THAT AFTER CLASS!" he continues. I gape at my teacher, did he just said what I think he said? I turn my head in Liam's direction and see him blush and look at the floor. My eyebrows shoot to my hairline and turn my head quickly back to my book, and tuck my head between my shoulders in attempt to hide. 'What the….. Why was he looking at me? This is so embarrassing!' "Miller, sit down. I want to see you after class." Our teacher continues a much calmer than before. Just then the bell rings. I sight in relief, slam my book shut and put it back on the respected bookshelf before I make a bleeding line to the door. I am not staying here any longer than necessary.

I almost run out of the school, last moment I remember the letter I have to deliver and chance my direction to the victor village. It is a 20 minute walk from school to the victors village and I must say I am starting to get nerves. 'What do I do when Haymich does not accept the letter? Do I beg hem? Fight him? ' I take few more steps and come to a standstill. "Áhhrrgg…. Ohh… come on Meliora don't be so stupid. You are going to give him this letter!" I mutter to myself and start walking again.

When I reach the victors village I look around. The houses are so much bigger than our Seam houses or the Merchant's for that matter. The buildings are fairly old, but I look at them in awe. I myself used to live in the Seam. The houses there are so much smaller! They are small wooden houses with 1 bedchamber, a living room with kitchen in it and a bathroom. And that's it. But these houses are from stone and I bet they have numerous chambers and stuff. I have never been to the victors village before, why would I? I did not have a purpose to be here, now I have.

I fish the letter out of my trouser pocket, and hold on to it tightly. I take a deep breath and knock on the only house that is occupied 's door. I wait for a moment but nothing happens, I knock again but louder this time.

I hear some stumbling an something crashes to the ground, a round of swearing and then a lock is turned and I stand eye in eye with Haymich Abernathy. I stare at him for a moment, the alcohol fumes coming from him and out of his house are something you cannot miss. I gulp and thrust the letter out to him. He does not seem to notice, he looks at me intently for a moment as I work up the courage to speak. "Umm.." I say "My mother asked me to deliver this letter to you before she died…" I pause for a second, speaking of my mother is still hard after all "I hope you will read it and treat it with respect… It…it" I take a deep breath "It was her last will, that you would get this letter.'' I end. I said this looking at the hand I stretched out to him with the letter. I look up at his eyes now.

He did not take the letter, but he was studying me. "Umm… Sir… is something wrong?" I ask after a few minutes of silence. This seems to get Haymich attention, and he shakes his head. He takes the letter from me before looking me in the eyes again. "Thank you." he slurs "I will honour your mothers last request… even if I do not know her. " He says looking back at me. "Anything else Sweetheart?" He asked me with a sudden sarcastic smile on his face. "Umm no… Thank you .. sir.." I mumble before turning around and running of in the direction of the community home.

**-xxx-**

**Well that is the first chapter! I hope you like it! **


	2. The Community home

**Hello everyone,**

**This is the next chapter.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Personages from the Hunger Games. **

**-xxx-**

I don't stop running until I am in front of the entrance of the community home. I stop and try to catch my breath. The events of earlier are playing through my head, 'Does he always look at people that way? If he did it would be creepy, it was like he was trying to…. I don't even know what he was trying! He was staring at me like I was some kind of strange object or something. Now I think about it, maybe I am, because nobody goes to the Victors village. At least not that I know off'. Slowly my breath turns to normal, and decide to enter the building.

I push the heavy wooden door open and take of my shoes. I hiss.. 'maybe I should not have run with those.' I look at my feed and of course: blisters….. 'great I just needed that.' I look at the at the black, almost plastic fabric of the shoe, not my taste at all. But as long as I live here I am forced to wear those, just like the uniform the community home provides. For girls it is a really ugly grey dress, for boys a white blouse with a grey pants.

I smile, when I came to live here the girls uniforms were not in my size. And now I can happily say that I am the only girl privileged enough to wear a boys uniform.

Except of course to the reaping or other official occurrences.

As you might have guessed I do not really like wearing dresses, a pants is so much more comfortable and above all it is easier to move in.

I steel a glance of myself in the mirror that hangs in the hallway. I was born and raised in the Seam, but because of my looks I never really fitted in there. People who live in Seam resemble one another, just like the merchant's do. Merchants have blue eyes, gold blond hair and a pale skin. People from the Seam have dark ash brown hair – it almost is black- , grey eyes and an olive coloured skin.

But my looks, well I have dark golden brown hair. My eyes are a mixture between blue and grey. And my skin is pale, but not as pale as a merchant.

Easy to suspect that my father was a merchant if you knew my mother was a model of the Seam looks. I tried to ask my mother about it once, but she ended up crying. I did not ask again.

But I still wondered about the never ending possibilities. Now I do not care to much anymore, it would be nice to know before I die. Maybe the letter said something about it, I think.

Maybe I should have read it before I gave it to Haymich. I can't dwell on it now though I have more pressing matters to attend to.

I sigh, pull my blouse straight and tuck the loose strands of my hair back in to its ponytail. I slip my house slippers on and winch when the fabric comes in contact with my blisters. 'Damn… ' I think as I make my way down the hall.

The hall has no windows, no paintings or any decoration whatsoever. The paint on the walls was supposed to be white, but the years of use made the paint more yellowish and the coal dust which is everywhere made it grey. The hall was built in an L shape. On the end of the hall is an open room which they call the "Living room", this is where everybody makes homework, eats and does other things to make the time go faster. But before you can enter the living room you have to pass a total of 5 doors. First the headmistress office, the door next to it is the headmistress bedchambers. Then the kitchen, and last but not least the dormitory's one for the boys and one for the girls.

The headmistress office and bedchambers are off limits for us.

The kitchen is also off limits, except when you have kitchen duty's, like me.

I wonder what time it is, must not be late for my task. It can get pretty ugly if you are late or mess up.

The rules are very strict. One step out of line, one minute late and you can forget a meal or you get a beating. Not that we get much food. The amount we get is just enough to make sure we don't die of starvation, we're really never full.

If you do not break a rule once or twice the days all seem the same. We (people who live in the community home) are forced to live by the same boring schedule every single day.

6.30 Waking up, clean up yourselves, dress yourselves, make your bed.

7.30 Eat breakfast.

8.30 Go to school.

9.00 School.

15.00 End of school and begin of 2 hour freedom.

17.00 End of your daily freedom, go and start your assigned choir.

18.00 Dinner

19.00 Time to do your homework or wash your clothes.

20.00 Go and get ready for bed.

20.30 Lights out. Sleep.

How the others do put up with living with this schedule I do not know, it has been almost a year since I lived here and I am going crazy. I do not like living by a schedule, I like my freedom however small it may be inside of the laws of district 12. Must say though that I break the rules very often.

When I get the change I slip under the fence and practise knife throwing in the woods. If the headmistress or the officials knew about it, I would be dead by morning.

Well just two more months and I never have to live by a schedule again, and I have eternal freedom I tell myself. I swallow a lump in my throat away and school my expression.

I made a choice but that I am still scared and sad about it. But if I break down crying now the others know something is up. I have to be strong, I will save someone's life if I die.

When I round the corner and am greeted by cheerful laughter, well this is a change I think. I see the twins –two cute 6 year old girls- Felicia and Maria (6) with Monty (4 ) and Thom (8) with a bunch of other kids sitting on the couch and floor around a tall blond man. I furrow my brows. 'Why is a merchant visiting here? This can't be good, I think.'

I scan the room and see that everybody from my group is here, - I forgot to mention that everybody here lives in a group. They are responsible for one another, each group is made out of 10 people in age range from 4 to 18. -

I see the headmistress talking to another blond man I recognise as Mayor Undersee. I furrow my brow and I silently make my way to the teenagers of my group. They are sitting together on a couch/floor in the far corner of the room. They are whispering with each other and keeping an eye on the younger ones who are sitting around the blond man.

I take my seat on the floor and press my back against the couch next to Ensei's legs. "Hey" they greed me silently. "what is going on?" I ask while observing the blond man on the couch. Some shrug and others shake their heads negative. "We don't know, they were here already when we came out of school.'' Answers Ensei. I feel him move on the couch, and then feel his breath across my cheek "How did the letter thing go?" he asks me in a very low voice, so I am sure nobody heard it. "It was…" I hesitate for a moment "fine I guess… he took it at least." I answer. I feel him nod and straighten up, for a moment his hand lands on my shoulder and gives it a squeeze before he releases it.

I sight, I did not tell Ensei about the letter. Somehow he found out about it by himself. He confronted me about it. And I had to tell him about it, after he assured me that he would keep silent.

All our letters are read before they are send by our headmistress. I did not want this letter to be read by her and that's why it had to be a secret. So far Ensei kept his promise, I am glad about that.

The clock against the wall strikes 5. No sooner the headmistress claps her hands. "Everybody, I want every group to stand together, two lines with the youngest in front." She squeals in a fake manner. I grumble as I get up, Monty, Mellissa, Felicity and Thom come running at us and take their places.

I step up next to Thom and see in the corner of my eyes that Ensei (18), Lily (16), Benjamin (17), Levi (16) and Grace (17) line up behind us. I am 15 years old, which means I am the youngest of the teenagers. Not that you would notice though, in District 12 or rather in the Seam you have to grow up fast otherwise you won't survive.

I feel Thom's hand slip in to mine as we stand there waiting. The blond man who sat on the couch earlier was now standing next to the Mayor. I have seen that man before I think, and then it hits me it is Mr. Mellark the baker. I know his son, he is in my year. Rye Mellark, a shiver crosses my back. He's an ass, I think. He keeps on hitting on everything that is a girl, and when he can't get you in to his bed he keeps on bulling you. He is not my favourite person so to speak.

"Alright I want all the boys from age 14 till the age of 18 to please step forward" Mr. Mellark announces. The boys obey, making their way in front of their group. Then he start pointing at boys and directs them to stand on the opposite side of the room. As it seems all older boys from my group are picked. "The boys I picked will be helping me with the flour bags which get delivered a week from now. Your headmistress will give you an exact time and date, that will be all." He states in a kind voice. He turns around and is about to leave with the Mayor when a loud slamming of the front door is heard.

I flinch at the noise, but I don't dare to move. Others are shifting nervously and the boys who were on the opposite site of the room make their way back to their group as fast as they can. Running footsteps are heard, not much later a wild looking Haymich rounds the corner. I feel my eyes go wide as I watch him. He leans heavily against the wall as he tries to catch his breath. When his breath is slow enough he starts scanning the groups. "Mr. Abernathy, what are you doing here?" Asks the Headmistress with a frown I can see she is not pleased at all with his presence. "I am looking for someone" he replies more sober than an hour ago. He continues to scan the groups and stops as he gets me in his sight.

"You!" he yells at me.

**-xxx-**

**Well that is it. **

**I hope you like the chapter!**


	3. Niece

**Hello everyone,**

**This is the 3th chapter.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Personages from the Hunger Games. **

**-xxx-**

"You!" he yells at me.

I look over my shoulder as to make sure he is talking – yelling – at me. My eyes meet an empty space. So he is talking to me. I turn my head back around and am startled when I see Haymich standing right in front of me.

He still reeks of alcohol but he it is less than when I saw him this afternoon. He is now wearing cleaner clothes and his hair is slightly wet I observe. 'What is going on' I think.

He is studying me for a long moment and I am starting to feel more and more uncomfortable. As he studies me I look at the ground at first. I hear the retreating footsteps of the other community home children - that is what they call us - . I take a deep breath and look Haymich straight in the eyes. I glare at him, he is standing here in front of me for at least a few minutes now and still hasn't said a word.

"Sir, what is the meaning of this?" I ask him. "What are you doing here? First you come rushing in here, and now you are just standing there observing me for some reason. You are making a spectacle of yourself and because you are observing me, you are making a spectacle of me to."

I look him in the eyes, but Haymich remains quit. He is still looking at me with that intense stare. Then he suddenly grins "Pack your bags, from now you are living with me."

My eyes go wide, Like really wide "Excuse me?! …" I shriek. I want to ask/ say more but I Get interrupted by the Mayor "Mr. Abernathy, what is the meaning of this? You can't just burst your way in here and then take her with you. If you would want to adopt a child you will have to…. " I stopped listening by now to the Mayor 'What is going on? Adopted? I do not want to be adopted! And especially not now!' I think.

Haymich has turned away by now to face the Mayor and I take a quick look around the room. The children and teenagers of the community home have all deserted the room, the baker lingers around the entry as if not sure if he is supposed to be there. I spot the Headmistress behind the Mayer, she is nodding her approval of what the Mayor is saying.

Haymich sighs, grasping his hands behind his back. "Well, why don't we continue this conversation somewhere more private." He says. He looks at the Headmistress with a look in his eyes I can't describe. I can see he is annoyed, but there is also something else there and why is he smirking?

"That will do Mr. Abernathy, please follow me gentleman." She answers. She turns and walks in the direction of the hallway but just before she rounds the corner she glances back at me, like she had forgotten I was there at all. "Miss. Wentworth, you can go to your assigned task. You will hear from me as soon as we have decided what to do with you." I look at her, I can't believe it. Did she just talk to me like I have no right to know what is happening, like I am some kind of slave?! I do not move, I will not move. I am not a slave! I feel my nails dig in to my skin as I clench my hands into fists. I stare angrily at her for a moment. She stares back at me eyebrow raised.

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Headmistress but I would like the girl to be part of our conversation. If she is not present there is nothing we can talk about." Haymich said. I can see him frowning but if I am correct I heard an undertone of amusement in his speech.

I can't help but smile a little, even though I try not to. I look at my shoes in an effort to try and hide it. But when I look at the men in front of me I know they saw it.

The Baker, Mr. Mellark lingers in front of the Headmistress office as we enter it. "I will be waiting outside Jack." He said while addressing the Major. "I feel it is not my place to be here." The Major nods and Mr. Mellark makes his way to the front door.

"Please, take a seat gentleman." The headmistress bids. I close the door behind me, nobody has to hear this. The Headmistress silently orders me to stand against the wall next to the now occupied chairs and desk. I remain standing, I learned the hard way that we are not supposed to sit down somewhere without the invitation to do so.

It is silent for a moment, my feet are killing me by now. The blisters are hurting me and they need treatment. I start to shift my weight from feet to feed to take the pressure of them. I can only hope this …. Whatever it is …. is over soon.

Haymich is the first to break the silence: "I demand full custody of Meliora Wentworth. I received a letter that gives me every right and I am going to take it. Even if you like it or not." I am gaping at him. I can't help it. He demands custody of me…. He is not even asking it. I feel my ire rising and can't help but feel angry. "What if I do not want you to have my custody sir? I do not know you other than your appearances on reaping day." I say in a low voice.

"You didn't read the letter, did you _sweetheart_?" It is more a statement than a question but I shake my head negatively. He reaches inside his trouser pocket and pulls the letter out. But before he can hand it to me the Headmistress recovered from her shock - because who would ever want a girl like Meliora Wentworth. – Grabs the letter out of his hands and slams it onto her desktop.

I stand there silent as a rock. Haymich is glaring at the Headmistress, the Mayor seems to watch a tennis game. Looking from Haymich to the Headmistress and back again. The room is silent. I sigh and decide to speak. " It does not matter what the letter said, I will remain here at the community home at least until the reaping."

Haymich wipes his head around and is now glaring at me. "No, you're not." He hisses at me. I meet his graze with a determined one of my own. We stare at each other for a moment when Haymich starts to pale. " Ohh, no you don't." He says. I glare stubbornly at him for a moment before I answer. "You have nothing to say about me, I will do as I please." I have forgotten that the Mayor and the Headmistress are present as I glare at Haymich. "I have every right to forbid you from volunteering." Haymich hisses. " Really?" I say sarcastically, are all drunk man so annoying?

I cross my arms over my chest and raise my eyebrow. Haymich is no longer sitting in the chair and standing just a few feet away from me. "I forbid you from volunteering." He sneers while looking me straight in the eye.

I am feeling defiant. Who is he to command or want things from me I think. And I ask him: "And who are you to even think you have something to say about me?" It is quit for a while. A whirlpool of emotions swirl across his face before he runs a hand through his shaggy blond hair. He exhales loudly and I hold my breath. "Because.. " He says in a very small voice. He takes a deep breath and looks me square in the eye. "Because you are my niece."

I look at him, dumbfounded. A thousand and one thoughts swirl through my head. "Niece?!" I exclaim. "You have lost your mind." I say. " I can't be your niece, it can't be. Your brother was shot unmarried and girlfriendless if I have to believe my mother's tales."

I am not looking at Haymich anymore as my hand rakes through my hair. My brain is working overtime. I am born the second of March. March minus 9 months is ….. July. I was born exactly on my due date so I was probably conceived on the second of July.

The reaping is the 10th of June, like always. A tribute has 6 days to train in the capital then if you survive if you come out victor after two weeks in the arena. Then 2 days in the capitol again and then you go home. Mom told me that 2 days after Haymich got back his family got shot.

Which means 10th of June + 6 days capitol = 16th of June. + 14 days in the arena = 30th of June. June has only 30 days so…. Haymich came home the 2th of July.

Oh dear god….. I think. This can't be happening. I feel my blood leaving my face and I can't breathe properly. I don't think but act. I need to get a way here, and I need to get away here fast. I make a break for the door and before someone can stop me I am out of the office running towards the main entrance.

I forget that I am on my indoor slippers, but it does not matter. I need to get away from here. I break out in a full out sprint in the direction of the Meadow. On my way I lose the slippers somehow but I don't stop running. When I am finally there I flop down under the old willow and warp my arms around my knees, rocking myself back and forth. This can't be I think. I feel tears well up in my eyes. I am angry, confused, sad, shocked…..

All these years….. for the first time I am angry at my mother. I chuckle sarcastically "A crush…. Yeah right….." I say. "Stupid!...stupid!...stupid!" I fist my hands and slam them into the ground. I take a deep breath, and try to calm down. I am still going to the games, I promise myself. I will not let this hold me down. I am sorry Haymich I can't be your family. I think. "What the hell were you thinking mom? " I say out loud, as if I suspect an answer. I take a few deep breaths and rest my back against the bark of the tree and close my eyes.

**-xxx-**

**Well that is it. **

**I hope you like it!**


	4. The Fight and meeting someone new

**Hello everyone,**

**This is the 4th chapter.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Personages from the Hunger Games. **

**-xxx-**

When I open my eyes again I am no longer sitting against the willow in the Meadow. I am lying on something soft and I am staring at an ceiling. I quickly sit up and let my eyes adjust to the dimness surrounding me. I am sitting on a small bed in the far corner of a small room. A wardrobe is standing against the wall next to the bed, the rest of the room is empty. As I scan the room I see light coming from under the door, and as I strain my ears I hear a man and a woman argue.

"Why did you brought her here? She does not belong here …. Seam scum…." I hear the women say. "Lillith …. No option…. Let her stay ….. if you don't want her here ….." A frustrated man replies. I wonder if they know how loud they are talking. Probably not, I try and place the voices to a face but so far I am not successful.

I silently stand up and make my way to the door, on my way there I check my appearance. I am still in my uniform, my feet are bare, and my hair is no longer in a ponytail. I hesitate at the door, the arguing goes on at the other side of the door. Obliviously they are talking about me. I take a deep breath and comb my hair with my fingers so that it might look more presentable. All the while the arguing becomes louder and louder.

"You can't be serious?!" I hear the woman screech. "You're choosing her a Seam rat over ME?! Your own WIFE?!" I take a deep breath and move to open the door. I do not know what is going on but I want to get out of here fast. Wherever "here" might be.

As I open the door my eyes grow wide. I am looking right in the face of none other than Mr. Mellark. He does not see me though, his face is consorted in a mask of anger, pain and desperation. "Lillith, you know it is not only that. I cannot have you hurt the boys again. And don't say you will change because you won't. This has gone on for far too long." He replies to Mrs. Mellark statement.

I take a deep breath so far they haven't noticed me…. I see a stairwell on the right side just behind Mr. Mellark…. Maybe if I am fast enough… I scan the room and quickly take cover behind a couch which lucky for me is placed so that I can sneak past Mr. Mellark and Mrs. Mellark without being seen. I hope they haven't locked the doors downstairs already….. No! I think… Shoot…. They have sons…. I hope they are not there too…

As I sit behind the couch contemplating this the discussion or should I say fight goes on. They are now simply shouting at each other. Mrs. Mellark is screaming obscenities at Mr. Mellark I have never heard before. Mr. Mellark in turn counters them in a very low and angry voice.

Why is it always me who ends up in this kind of situations?! I think to myself as I hear a door slam. It has become silent in the hallway/ living room thingy. I hear someone's hard breathing and I decide this is the time to make a dash for it.

I peak over the couch and see Mr. Mellark leaning heavily against the wall with his back to me. I hesitate for a moment… all I have done today is running….

First there was Liam staring at me in class… well that seems like a year ago already…. Then there was Haymich… I run from him after giving the letter….. then Haymich again after he busted into the community home and announced that I am his niece…

I sigh and stand up… I am not solving anything if I keep running…

"Ummm….." I say as I stand there. I see the posture of Mr. Mellark go rigid for a moment before he relaxes again and turns around to face me. He looks like he aged 10 years since I last saw him. Which was this afternoon. I can see he is sad and tired, I shift uncomfortable on my feet. My left feet hits my right and I hiss in pain…. Those blasted blisters…

I swallow the pain as I look at Mr. Mellark again. He looks worried for some reason. I ignore this though as I say: "I think I should go now….." I want to say more but I am interrupted by Mr. Mellark. "NO! You cannot leave!" I look at him as if he is grazie… which he is at the moment, at least in my opinion he is. He must have seen the look in my eyes because wry smile crosses his face. "Please, sit down. I will explain everything after Lillith is gone." He has just said it as the person herself burst into the living room with 2 suitcases.

I am still standing behind the couch, and at the moment I am glad there is an obstacle between us. She glares at me with so much hatred and anger I almost take a step back, just to create extra space between her and me. We stare at each other for a while, she in hatred and me in shock… What did I do to deserve her anger? I think.

"This is all your fault!" She spits at me, the venom in her voice is hard to miss. I stay silent… I truly do not know what to say. I do not know what is going on…. I just woke up in a strange room in a strange house…..

She glares at me for maybe 5 seconds more before she makes her way to the staircase and downstairs. It is not a minute later we hear the door slam shut with a loud bang.

I flinch at the sound and hesitantly turn back to face Mr. Mellark.

I look at him for a moment before I start to speak. He is again leaning against the wall, with one hand is pinching his nose with the other he is holding his elbow of the hand with which he is pinching his nose.

I know now is not the time to talk. So I take a deep breath and announce that I am going to take my leave. His head shot up "You can't." He tells me.. I frown I am getting more confused with the time that goes by. "Why?" I ask him. "The community home will not welcome you back. You are to stay here until Haymich has cleaned up his house and is sober enough…" he replies. I stare at him… my disbelief is evident. "What.." I say. I can't believe it! I look at Mr. Mellark as he flashes me a sad smile.

I bring my own hand up and pinch de bridge of my nose. Take a few deep breaths to calm myself down. "Why would I not be welcome at the community home anymore?" I ask him when I feel calm enough. I watch as Mr. Mellark sighs. Clearly he was expecting this question. "Well," He says " You have family who can support you and so you do not fall under the restrictions which are made to live there. Also Haymich house is a mess and not suitable for a young girl like you, we both agreed that we could not let you live there until it was cleaned up. Meanwhile you are staying here, I could not let you live on the streets now could I?" There is a pause in his speech as I take in the new information. I am not sure how I should feel at the moment, then I remember Mrs. Mellark again and I take a deep breath… I have to ask….. if I am the reason for this fight and beak up then I decide for myself that I am not going to stay here. "Mrs. Mellark said that this was my fault…." Much further I do not proceed because Mr. Mellark holds out a hand as If to silence me. "You were maybe the cause of this fight, but believe me you are not the cause of the divorce that is coming. And don't you dare run again, I will find you and bring you back again as many times as it is needed." I can't help it but a small smile makes his way on my face. "It seems that you know me quite well sir." I say "Why would you go so far?" I ask.

"Two reasons: 1. I gave my word to Haymich that I would keep you safe and that I would provide a home for you as long as need be. And 2. That is a secret that is not mine to tell.

I stare at him for a moment, I am curious about the second reason but I decide not to ask for now… "So how is this going to work?" I ask. "Haymich will be here at 8.30 a.m. And you two will go shopping. You need new clothes since you were not allowed to keep your old clothes when you entered the community home. I expect that you will be occupied with that for at least half a day. Lucky is that it is Saturday tomorrow and that you do not have school, So you have all the time of the world." I frown at him… Haymich will pay for the clothes I guess…. I do not really like the plan, normally I got a say in what happened in my life…. At least before the community home… Well not anymore I guess …. Everything is all planed out and I got nothing to say. Yaay! I say sarcastically in my mind.

I just nod at Mr. Mellark. "Well good night then." I say and make my way back into the small room. "Hold it." Mr. Mellark commands. I stop and look at him. "Let me take a look at your feet. See if I can treat those blisters of yours so they won't get infected." I blush "Umm… that's oke…. I will survive." I say. "No, young lady you are going to sit down there –he is pointing at the couch- and let me treat those." I grumble under my breath but do as he says.

"I am going to get some stuff that may help." He says as he disappears in a hallway. I close my eyes for a minute as I hear small steps coming up the staircase. I open my eyes and turn a little I see a small head of a young boy peeking out from the staircase.

I watch him as he observes me and I smile a small smile at him. He has those big blue innocent eyes and blond curly hear falling over his forehead. He hesitates for a moment and then moves towards me. He has a small bag in his hand I notice, and he looks kind of nervous.

"Hello" I say softly, trying to set his nerves at ease. He sneaks towards me and stops as he stands on the other side of the couch. "Daddy came home carrying you." He states bluntly before continuing " Rye was in front of the store and did not see you. William and I were in the back, I was making cookies!" He states proudly as he held up the bag. " Then mommy came home…" He is quite for some time and I see a look of fear cross his features. "You don't have to tell me.." I say as I see his eyes glass over with unshed tears. " Mommy was angry when she found out you were here, she said we should stay down and I heard her scream at daddy. She said you had to leave…. But I do not want you to leave." He states as a sob escapes his mouth.

I blush at his statement and look at my lap for a moment before looking at the boy again. " Why would you want me to stay? We do not know each other…" I ask softly. He shakes his head from side to side and then says: "I know you! Thom from your group at the community home talks a lot about you! And my older brother does too!" He states. " Does he now?'' I ask a little bit surprised. "Yep." He says as he makes the rest of the way over to me.

"I am Peeta." He tells me with a smile while stretching out his hand for me to shake. I can't help but smile back at him. "Meliora." I say as I shake his outstretched hand. "Now we know each other too!" He exclaims as he sits down on the couch next to me.

I smile at him for a moment as he stares at me. I am about to ask why he is staring at me as he burst into an exited tirade: "My brother says you are pretty! And he is right! You are pretty!" I blush at this statement but Peeta doesn't seem to notice. "Do you like Rye? Are you going to get married? Can I draw you? Although it will be hard to find the right colours for your hair and eyes! Ohh I almost forgot! Do you want a cookie? I made them myself!"

I am pretty sure my face is crimson at the moment. He must be 8 years if he knows Thom I think. Where did he get the idea though that I would marry Rye? I shake my head as I decide to evade the question.

"You can draw me." I say as I smile down at him his eyes are sparkling with excitement " And I would be honoured to try one of your cookies." The smile I get in reward is so big it takes up half of his face. He opens his bag and gives me one very perfect looking little cookie. "Thank you very much." I tell him "This looks wonderful. Taste like it is too." I say after I take a bite. This kid has talent his cookie is delicious I think. If his smile could get any bigger it is bigger now after this kind of praise.

Then in a flash he is up and running "Wait here!" He says as he runs of. I look at his retreating form and shake my head. 'It's not like I have anywhere else to go.' I think.

"Well it seems like you hit it off famously with my youngest." Mr. Mellark states from across the room. I jump in my seat, I did not hear him coming at all. He smiles as he sees my shocked face. " I was here for most of your conversation with my son, he seems to like you a lot. " He smiles again as he makes his way across the room and sits down by my feet. "Well let's see what we can do about those blisters of yours." he says.

**-xxx-**

**Well that is it. **

**I hope you like it!**


	5. Rye Mellark

**Hello everyone,**

**This is the 5th chapter.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Personages from the Hunger Games. **

**-xxx-**

As Mr. Mellark is treading my blisters I try hard not to hiss. It is now that I notice that my blisters were opened and I am grateful that they are carefully cleaned out now so they indeed – just as Mr. Mellark said- will not get infected.

Mr. Mellark is just bandaging my feet as Peeta returns. This time with a sketchbook and pencil.

"Daddy! Meliora said my cookie was delicious!" he exclaims happily as he sees his father. He flops down on the ground next to his father and across from me, and opens the sketchbook he brought with him. Mr. Mellark smiles at him for a moment and then continues bandaging my feet. "Did she now?" He answers his son "Well I can tell she has good taste, because your cookies are delicious! " I watch as Peeta beams at his father for a moment before looking at my feet. "Daddy why are you bandaging Meliora's feet?" He asks. "Well she got blisters." Is the simple answer from Mr. Mellark. Peeta makes a face and looks up at me. "It will be okay." He says "It will hurt in the beginning but you will get used to it." I look at him and then back at his father. Mr. Mellark has a sad smile and ruffles his hair. "Well you're all done, I have to go below closing the bakery and prepping for tomorrow." I nod at him as he stands up. "Thank you sir." I say, he smiles a small smile at me and leaves the room.

Peeta is still sitting across from me, and is now very seriously sketching me. He is frowning at the paper before him and the tip of his tong is peeking out in concentration. I watch him for a while and listen to the sounds which come from downstairs. I can hear laughing and a frustrated groan.

Peeta is still sketching me and a few times he looks up from his drawing to study me. In all have no idea how long we sit there, my mind is too busy trying to figure out what to do now, my life just changed a little bit.—Understatement of the year- Peeta suddenly closes his sketchbook and looks at me with a troubled expression.

"If you want a girl to like you is it true you must take another girl to make the girl you want jealous?" he asks in a serious tone. I supress a smile, ahh Peeta has a crush I think.

I think about my answer for a moment before I answer him "I do not know who thought you that, but I think that it would not work very well. Quite the opposite actually it will put distance between you and the girl you like. And then you will probably never win her heart. And you hurt the other girl you are using." I answer him honestly.

There is a big frown on Peeta's face. "So…. it is not good to use another girl to get the girl you want?" He asks with a really serious expression on his face. "No, it is not." I answer him, I am kind of curious why he is asking me those questions and who the lucky girl is. But I do not get the time to ask him because he shot up from the ground and when I blink again he is running down a staircase.

"Rye! You're doing it all wrong! " I hear Peeta exclaim at the bottom of the staircase. I frown 'Rye' I think. I am speechless did I just indirectly give Rye Mellark, the guy who has slept with almost all the girls in class dating advise? Downstairs I hear Peeta's exited chatter though I do not catch what he is saying. I also hear 2 man laugh. "Ohh gosh what did I do now? "I ask myself silently.

Just to have something to do I stand up and wander around the room and find a small kitchen right around the corner. I walk to the sink and pull a cabin open in search for a glass. My quest is completed quickly because I find a glass in the first cabin I open. I fill it with some water and drown the contends quickly.

'Well this is going to be a interesting 2 months to say the least.' I think as I put down the glass. I hear footsteps approach behind me and I know someone is close. I turn around and almost bump into a strong broad chest.

I am startled for a moment I knew there was somebody behind me but I had thought not this close. I have to look up to see who I bumped into and of course it is Rye.

I stare at him for a moment. " Umm hi." I say. Well… this is awkward! He studies me for a moment with amusement clearly written over his face. "You're giving me advice now over how I have to woo the girl I like?" He asks me with an raised eyebrow. I look him dead in the eye and answer in an almost bored voice "I was just answering your little brothers question, what he did with that is not my problem." I smirk at him when I finish speaking, his stunned face is priceless! "Well see you later." I say as I make my way around him as I would normally do. I wave at Mr. Mellark and the other son from whom I do not know the name yet. They look shocked, probably did not think I would notice them.

I grin as I make my way back into the room I woke up in an hour or two prior.

I plop down on what will be my bed for at least two nights. 'Alright' I think. "So who am I now and what am I going to do?" I murmur softly to myself.

'I am Meliora Wentworth…. No scratch that I will probably be known as Meliora Abernathy niece of Haymitch Abernathy a victor of the 50th hunger games. – or the drunk of District 12 – 'I sigh…. 'Well I do have family now.' I think just don't know if I am happy about that yet.

From what my mother told me before my passing about Haymitch is: that he pulled a stunt in the arena, and because of that, his family and girlfriend died. I ponder this for a moment, and then I smile. Snow did not a very thorough job. I slipped through his clutches…

I am a Victor/ survivor in my own special way. My smile grows bigger as I think about the uproar this will cause if it would become public knowledge. Snow is not as perfect as he seems, and that opens a whole lot of new possibilities.

"Yeah, I know that is mostly wishful thinking." I say softly to myself. 'Let's see what Haymitch thinks of this.' I think before I close my eyes and fall asleep.

**-xxx-**

**Well that is it. **

**I hope you like it!**


	6. It's a dream? Part 1

**Hello everyone!**

**This is the 6**th **chapter. It took me a while to figure out how I wanted the story to continue, I hope you will like this chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**-xxx- **

It's not 5 minutes later as I wake up again. Or at least it feels like 5 minutes. My stomach is hurting –not exactly hurting there is a pressure on it which is a bit uncomfortable.- and my bones feel stiff and cold. I open my eyes, but I am no longer in the room I thought I fell asleep in.

'This is my old home!' I think as I open my eyes and look around me. The room looks exactly like what mom's and mine bedroom looked like! Two simple wooden beds and a small closet. 'Was it all then just a silly dream?' I think. I get up slowly, and stretch my sore bones. "Ahhgg.." I murmur. I recognise why my stomach was hurting in the first place. "Hey Buddy." I say as I cuddle the wolf pup against me for a minute. I found it injured and alone in the woods, I could not help but want to care for him. I check the place where his injury was supposed to be and see that it is in fact nicely healed. I sigh as a sad feeling overtakes me. I will have to set him free soon, back into the woods just like in my dream. In my dreams it kept following me around so I had to trick it. Yeah….. it did not work so well because it still kept shadowing me… lucky for both of us it had the sense to keep to the woods so it would not be in danger. Stupid Community home, can't even keep a pet. I let the pup onto the floor as I again take a look at the room.

My mother's bed is empty so I assume she is already up and doing some house stuff, probably making breakfast. I sigh and make my way to the bathroom and clean myself a up a bit before I slip into my old clothes. It feels good to wear my normal clothes again. A black T-shirt, dark green trousers, and my brown lace up boots. I know that I do not have school today, and look forward to a day in the woods with my mum. I quickly bind my hair in a messy bun. –this was forbidden in the community home, everything must be neat and proper.- And walk into the living room, followed closely by the wolf pup whom I have still neglected to give a name.

I smile as I see my mother humming in the kitchen. 'She is alive…She really is alive!' I think as a few tears escape my eyes. In three steps I have crossed the room and envelope my mother in bone crushing hug. "Ohh mom..." I say my voice slightly choked. I take a deep breath inhaling my mom's scent. She always smells like the woods mingled with vanilla and another scent I cannot name.

"Good morning love, did you sleep well?" She asks me after she feels I have calmed down a little. "No." I answer decidedly. " I had the most awful dream ever." I tell her.

She looks at me with concern. "Would you like to talk about it?" She asks. I just nod and she guides me to my chair at the dinner table. She then turns around to pick up the tesserae bread and the mint tea. We have our breakfast while I tell her about my dream, which felt so real. A voice in my head is telling me that this could be a dream too, but I supress this voice. I do not want to believe it.

While I tell my tale I fed small parts of my food to the pup and keep a sharp eye on my mother's face. As I tell her about her sickness, how she dies, the months after and the letter. She looks at me with a concerned face takes my empty hand and holds it tightly. As I tell this tears start to leak from my eyes, I drop my bread for a moment as I wipe them from my eyes. I need to focus on the story and crying is not going to help.

I take a deep breath, now on to Haymitch and the discovery of me being his niece. As I tell this as I watch my mother every move. Her face drains of all the colour and she starts to tremble. "H…How did you…You….. You were not….Danger…Please…" She mumbles as tears stream over her face.

I watch her shocked. She lets go of my hand and rises from the table while wiping her tears from her face. I rise too… 'It was true…. I am Haymitch family' I think. I want to start asking questions, but she holds up her hand to stop them. "Get your bag, were going into the woods. NOW. And stop feeding that pup, you need still need to eat enough food too." She states with a unsteady voice.

I frown at her. My limbs feel weak but I somehow get them to work. I grab my bag and hesitate a for a moment and pick up my jacket too. 'It may be spring but it is still early and it is still cold outside.' I think as I slip it on. I throw my bag over my shoulder and make my way to the front door where my mother is waiting for me.

We are silent as we walk side by side to the meadow, while buddy is still trailing behind me. As we reach the meadow we look around for Peacekeepers. The old posts are abandoned most of the time but you can never be too careful. Poaching is punishable by dead.

Almost a year ago now the old Head Peacekeeper retired and returned to the Capitol or wherever he came from. A day later here was a new Head Peacekeeper named Cray. Cray is more lenient than the old Head Peacekeeper. I am glad about that. Less people getting flogged, killed, etc. Less people hurt the better. Plus we can hunt now, never to bring a weapon into the District. But we can kill an animal and eat it or trade it in secret. Which means we do not have to starve. Which is defiantly a plus.

With no Peacekeepers inside and the fence silent as a rock we slide under it and make haste to cover ourselves behind the tree line. 'Safe for now. 'I think as we collect our throwing knives.

**-xxx- **

**And this was Chapter 6!**

**I am sorry! Yes I know not fair! **

**So what do you think is this a dream or where the previous chapters a dream?**

**I will try to update as soon as possible if RL is not getting in the way.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	7. It's a dream? Part 2

**Hello!**

**This is chapter 7!**

**I Hope that you will enjoy it! **

**-xxx-**

We have been in the woods for at least half an hour now and still my mother hasn't said a word. After we collected our throwing knives she took of unto a part in the woods where I have never been before. We have been running along a rather steep uphill trail since then, and to be honest, at the speed were going (Which is so fast I nearly need to sprint to keep up with her) , it's exhausting. I don't complain though, if I get reaped for the Hunger Games the least I can do is outrun them. 'You can't get killed if they can't catch you, right?' I think grimly.

After 15 minutes more of this I have enough. "STOP!" I yell at my mother. I myself come to an abrupt stand still. Gasping for air I place my hands on my knees. It takes me while before I can speak normally again. I look up and see my mother isn't doing any better than I am. 'Well, that's something.' I think.

"Where are we going?" I ask as soon as I feel I can talk normally enough again. To me my surroundings are unfamiliar, but I can see that my mom knows the way around here. Probably leading me to some kind of special place, but at the moment I don't care, I want to know the truth. And I want it now, not later. I got a feeling she is hoping I will forget about it. Well no such luck for her.

"You'll see." She answers me. I right myself and stare at her, my brows furrowed and my stance is defiant. "I will tell you…"She says softly "Just not here…. When we are there I tell you." She continues.

My expression softens and my stance relaxes. "Well lead the way." I tell her. I haven't said it and she takes off again. 'Damn.' I think, 'I should have said she could go a bit slower.' As my mom leaps into the same speed again. My mom may be 36 but she every bit as fast as she was in her youth.

Not 10 minutes later my mother comes to an unexpected stop right before me. And I have to do everything I can not to bump into her and cause us to fall face first on the ground. I swing myself to the left on the last second and crash into one of the trees standing there. "Oehgg." I groan as I balance myself against the trunk.

My mother is looking at me with amusement clearly written all over her face. I shake my head at her before she can say anything. She was probably going to say something like: "Hey Mel, I didn't know you were into hugging trees." Luckily for me she takes the hint and offers me her hand. I take it without hesitation as she tugs me through some bushes.

I come to an abrupt halt next to my mother. My eyes are wide in wonderment as I take the view in. We are standing at the edge of a clearing. The grass is greener than I ever seen before, wild flowers are everywhere and at the far edge of the clearing sits a lake with a small waterfall. It is simply breath taking.

I take a few steps forward as I try to take everything in. When I look at my mom again, I see her watching me with a sad expression on here face. "You look so much like your father." She whispers. Then takes off her backpack and walks to the edge of the lake, takes a blanket out of her backpack and sits down on it. She pats on the blanket beside here, all the while she is facing the like.

With a sigh I walk over and take off my own bag and sit down next to her, preparing myself for an unpleasant story.

We sit silently for a moment staring at the lake, when my mother clears her throat. "Your father is the only man I ever loved. " She begins as I look at her. "I do not know why or how you…. I do not know how you could have such a dream…. But without question you are indeed Ian Abernathy's daughter and thus Haymitch is your uncle." I take deep breath. 'So it was true.' I thought. I have so many questions but I don't say a thing, hoping my mother will explain things further.

I feel something soft pressing against my outer tight and see Buddy pressing against me. A faint smile forms on my face as I stroke his fur.

"Your father is unlike you probably thought from the Seam. His mother's mother came from Town and looked every little bit of a Merchant, she married A coal miner just like Mrs. Everdeen."

She sights and continues: "You look so much like him… same hair, eyes… even your build is in some ways the same…. Like a spitting image of him only then in female form."

I swallow thickly and look at my mom from the corner of my eyes, my hand is still patting Buddy. My mom seems lost in memory before she shakes herself out of it.

"I think you did the math yourself already, but let me do it for you now.

You know the reaping is always the 10th of June. A tribute is 6 days in the Capitol and then maximum 14 days in the arena. Which means we are already on the 30th of June. It takes 2 days to get back out of the Capitol with all the interviews, so Haymitch came back the 2th of July….

There was a party that night to celebrate Haymitch home coming, and…."

Here she stops herself, not sure how to continue.

"You should know your father and I have always been good friends, even if we had developed other feelings for each other too. I really loved him and Haymitch was like my little brother." She looks down into her lap. I furrow my brow at her… 'Well such a little brother you leave all alone after his family was killed.' I think bitterly.

She glances at me and flinches, she must have read my expression. "I know I was I coward." She admits softly. "but I was so afraid, and I had not only my safety to look after…" She defends herself.

"That night of Haymitch home coming there was a substance called wine we were invited to drink. So Ian and I decided to try it. We did not know there was alcohol inside it, and coming from the Seam we drank it up. Never the ones to waste anything. Even though our heads became foggy from it. A few friends dared us to drink another glass, and we did. We were both so happy and elated that Haymitch came back it did not matter at that time.

Then something happened, I do not know what exactly what anymore but the next thing I remember is Ian kissing me. I kissed him back, I was so happy. He asked me to be his wife and I agreed. We decided to keep it a secret for a while, so we did not steal Haymitch lime light."

My mom swallowed hard. It took a minute but she continued again. "We kissed again and Ian took me to this place." She says as she gestures at the clearing. "I was enchanted with this place and with love for Ian, the alcohol made us do things we never should have done when we were sober, we made love before the marriage…. I must say though I never regretted it.

The next day we decided to wait a week to tell the others…." Now there are tears in my mother's eyes and I lay my free hand over hers. Now gently gipping on to Buddy's fur.

My mother breathing is unsteady as she continues. "The 4th of July is a day I never forget. I was working as housekeeper by Walter Zachery the first Victor of District 12. At 12 am there were peacekeepers knocking at every houses door. Mandatory punishment viewing at the justice building. I remember walking to the justice building with a feeling of dread in my stomach. The whole district was there, much like when the reaping's are held. We waited for 15 minutes and then the justice building doors opened. And out came Haymitch, Vanessa ( Haymitch girlfriend), Ian and their mother. All were escorted by two peacekeepers to the middle of the stage Haymitch more to the side then the others. Ian, Vanessa and his mother were forced on their knees.

I remember the previous Head peacekeeper moving to standing at the front centre of the stage, a letter in his hand. "This is a letter of President Snow." He announced. "Haymitch Abernathy, Victor of the 50th Hunger Games thought he could pull a trick on me… And now I will show you what happens when you try to pull something like that against me."

The fear I felt was nothing I ever felt before, I was petrified. I remember looking Ian in his eyes, him mouthing to me that he loved me and I mouthed it right back. And then the shots gone off."

My mother breaks completely down now, and I embrace her. I hold her tightly for a long time until she pulls back out my embrace herself.

"4 weeks later I found out I was with child." She continues shakily. "His child. At first it was hard but I soon found that he was never really gone as long as you were there. Snow wanted to kill all of Haymitch's family but he missed two… well at least one person." She states as she looks at me.

I look back at her blinking back a few tears. "Your name Meliora, I chose it for its meaning.

It means my little girl, because you will always be my little girl no matter what. And it means crowned with bay leaf. You know the kind of leaf the Romans used to make a crown from for the Victors of a competition or the emperor who had one of those crowns made in gold."

I look at my mother, I am completely dump founded. She crowned me as Victor when I was born because I survived Snows attack on my family?! She was making fun of Snow right under his nose, and he didn't even know!

A slow grin spread over my face as I looked at my mother. "That was pretty smart mom!" I say. "Poking fun at Snow, and he hasn't even a clue."

Then I frown again. "So why did you keep it a secret from Haymitch and myself for so long and are we going to tell Haymitch?" I ask .

**-xxx-**

**And that's Chapter 7!**

**Hope you like it!**

**So is this the dream or is the world where Meliora an orphan is a dream?**

**What is the dream? What is reality? **

**Please review and share what you think!**


	8. Making sense of it and being kidnapped

**Hello everybody,**

**This will be the 8th chapter.**

**I hope you like the story so far. **

**I am dyslectic and I am not a native English user so please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters off the Hunger games, only those I made up myself. **

**Oh before I forget, I hope this chapter answers a lot of your questions.**

**-xxx-**

Angrily I let a knife fly. 'Bullseye', I think as I see my knife penetrate the neck of a squirrel. I mutter a curse under my breath as I see I threw my knife with a bit too much force. My dinner is now pinned against a tree… about 7 feet above me. 'Ohh the joy of hills.' I think sarcastically.

As I make my way down the hill to the base of the tree. I make sure my other knifes are secure in my belt and my bag safely/securely on my back, I cannot afford to lose either of those.

I am not going to let those wild hounds steal my food again.

I grab the first branch of the tree and begin to climb. Climbing has never been my favourite activity, but I had to learn. Especially as I would have to climb like right now to get my diner from the tree.

After a while I am high enough to grab my dinner, and that is exactly what I do.

After I retrieved my diner I sit down on the first branch I come across on my way down. Well one that looks sturdy enough, wouldn't want to fall….

The events of today swirling through my mind. I can't believe what I dreamed last night was just a dream. It cannot be, it's too… I do not know what it is…. Why would I dream what I dreamt in the first place? I still have a feeling that I am dreaming now, and that any moment I could wake up and….

"No, I'm not going there." I mutter to myself. I have pinched myself enough to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Then again I was feeling pain in the dream too…..

I sigh as lean my head against the trunk and close my eyes.

My ideas about the games are still the same. The games are sick, the people who invented them are even sicker. I would volunteer if it meant saving somebody else, but it would kill my mother if I did.

My mother is still alive… well that is at least one thing that is good coming from this.

Haymitch still doesn't know he has any family….

If my mother had her way, it would stay that way. She tried to make me promise I would never tell him…. I couldn't promise such a thing. I know why my mother doesn't want Haymitch to know. It's because she is afraid of the consequences. She thinks I might end up in the games because of it or we get shot….

I understand her fear…. I really do but keeping silent is not the solution….

Telling would be dangerous… but I want to know and care for my family and keep them close… must be hard to be lonely all the time…

I clench my fists, I wish the Capitol was some kind of dream…then it would just be some horrible nightmare and we would all be safe and free.

Well my dream was some kind of a nightmare… my mom was dead… but there were also happy times… I groan. 'I have to make sense of this dream otherwise I will go grazie..' I think.

"Alright, First things first." I mutter to myself.

One. Mom died from an illness.

Well… one of my biggest fears is to lose her… I almost lost her once…

Last year actually… that was the time of the epidemic. Almost half of District's population died that year. My mom got ill too. I remember that I was so scared. That is also the time I got to meet the Everdeen family. They were so kind to me… and saved my mother when the Capitol finely thought it prudent to help us and send some medicine.

I remember that to prevent more people getting sick the healthy ones where separated from the sick ones. That's how I had to spend two and a half months in the Community Home.

That brings me to two.

Two. Living in the Community Home.

Two months I was forced to live there. In my dream I lived with the same group I lived in real life. Well that's how I know for sure what kind of hell hole the Community Home is. I was one of the lucky kids, whose mother or family or caretaker survived. I got to go home. Others, like a few from my old group where not that lucky.

They still live in the Community Home now and are forced to live by their rules and living in their clothing.

'Ohh the horrible clothing.' I think. Those ugly grey dresses we had to wear and those awful plastic shoes… How anyone could wear them without getting blisters I cannot say.

Another thing I dreamt up… I wore the dresses, sadly not the trousers… well it was my dream so I could make things up just a little bid to my liking right?

Three. The Mellark family.

Well everyone knows the baker… Rye is sadly still in my class and torments me daily.. just like in my dream '…ohh the joy'. I know sweet little Peeta. Thom introduced us. Thom is one of the kids who was in my group at the Community home. Peeta, the sweet boy sometimes slipped us some of his own homemade cookies. And those are so good! He also just like the dream asked if he could draw me.. and we did have some conversations similar to those I had in the dream with him…..

Mrs. Mellark I know too. I have seen her around and everyone knows she hurts her sons. I think it was wishful thinking that she and were fighting so Peeta for ones would be safe.

The only person I haven't properly met is the middle son, I have absolutely no idea what his name is….

I sigh as I look at the sky. It is time for me to go, I have to go back into the District if I want to trade some of my winnings… Plus it is Sunday so normally I would meet up with Ensei and the others.

Trading my winnings is somehow become a routine for me. I know the trick's but I also think they are a little kind to me while trading, just because I am 15 years old. I don't ask for those favours and I don't want them. I don't want to own those people, it makes me feel guilty.

Now that I dropped off todays winnings at home, traded and all. I make my way to the Square. Because it's there I will see the others. It's a nice Spring day today. The sun is shining and no clouds in the sky.

As I walk along the main street I catch a glimpse of Haymitch. He is walking… well not walking…. More like he is hobbling…. But that is not quite it..

It looks pathetic, it is sad really all that alcohol can do to you…

I stand there looking at him. 'He's my uncle.' I think. He won the games, survived, watched his family die in front of him and his friends abandoned him because they were scared….

No wonder he is drinking…. Should I go and help him? Talk to him?

I am in such a daze, watching him, that I don't hear the running footsteps behind me. I scream as a pair of big hands grab my waist from behind and lift me up into the air and over the persons shoulder. There is only one person I know who would do that. But I am not sure if it is him yet. "LET ME GO!" I scream. I hear laughing behind me as the man/boy whoever this is answers. "No can do princess. You were late, now face your doom." And now I know for sure it is Ensei. "ENSEI! PUT ME DOWN!" I command. I brace myself as I he just starts walking paying no heed to my command.

"Ensei, I am not a flour bag you have to carry off the train for the baker." I say, my voice must give away I am irritated, because he stops for a moment. "I know." He answers. "You are way too much alive to be a sack of flour."

I just sigh at that. "So are you going to let me down now? I don't need to be carried around."

"No can do Mels." He answers me "I've got orders."

At that I let out a groan… "Surely your orders are not to carry me around the District?" I ask him. "No." he says, I can practically hear him smiling. " I have got orders to kidnap you."

I have to smile at this. "Kidnap me!" I say in mock outrage.. "Oh no! Wherever will you take me?!"

I hear him laugh as he keeps walking. "Can you put me down now?" I ask again after a minute. From what I can see, I know we are nearing the Square… you know the place where all the shops are… where it's busy most of the time, and because it was Sunday it was probably very crowded over there…...

"Told you Mels, No can do. I have orders." Ensei told me over his shoulder as his grip on my waist tightens. "Just let me down Ensei." I huff. " I can walk you know, you don't have to kidnap me to make me spend time with you guys." I start struggling to get out of Ensei's hold, this will be the talk of the District again. I think sadly.

'Why is it always like this?' I ask myself as I try to find a way out of his hold without causing him any harm. "Give up Mel." I hear Ensei say. "It did not work last 100 times so why would it now?" he asks me. I sigh but go limp again in his arms, he is right after all.

**-xxx-**

**Well I hope you like it. **

**Let me know what you think!**


	9. Confrontation's and a secret

**Hello everybody,**

**This will be the 9th chapter.**

**I hope you like the story so far. **

**I am dyslectic and I am not a native English user so please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters off the Hunger games, only those I made up myself. **

**-xxx-**

And so we enter the Square, me hanging over Ensei's shoulder while Ensei walks around as if it is the most natural thing to do. I cover my face with my hands, this is so embarrassing!

I hear people stop and whisper to each other, some are even laughing. I groan… in the past Ensei did carry me around over his shoulder like this but never in such a public place.

"YOU THERE!" I hear someone shout. "You, the boy who is carrying the girl! Stand still!" I feel Ensei stiffen and freeze. This can only mean one thing. A peacekeeper….

I hear two pairs of heavy boots running up to us. I freeze too… I don't like peacekeepers, they are just here to torment people. This new team of peacekeepers is maybe different… I haven't seen someone whipped or shot for the stupidest things since they arrived - and replaced the old peacekeepers - But still I fear them, and hate them. My mother has scars on her back because of these brutes.

"Why are you carrying a girl over your shoulder? Is she ill? Dead? Disabled?" I hear a males voice ask. "No, sir." I answer him before Ensei can say a thing, while still hanging over Ensei's shoulder. I reach around his waist and hold on to him tightly. "I was late meeting my friends this afternoon, and they decided this was the appropriate punishment." I continue. "Punishment?!" The same male answers while facing me. "Boy, let her down." the other peacekeeper orders Ensei. "You will find another way of "punishing" her next time. If I ever see you carrying her around again and it is for something as foolish as this you will be flogged or beaten at least. " I feel my face heat in anger. 'What the #^^&amp;% is wrong with carrying someone around?' I think as Ensei sets me down on my own two feet again.

Apparently the other peacekeeper things something like that too as his facial expression gives him away. He does not say anything though, wouldn't want to disobey or disrespect a senior. Without one more word they turn around and continue to patrol the Square.

Ensei and I look at each other for a moment. "Well now I won't be carried around anymore….." I say, a hint of a smirk playing across my face. Ensei says nothing so I continue: " Now you have a problem… I can't be kidnapped right now…. Or at least not the way you did before.. plus you will have to catch me first." As I say this I turn around and make a run for it….

I would have been faster if I did not run into some tall well fed male person. Well of course…. Not that I wanted to get away or something… just being a kid for a moment….you know just playing.

"Ough…." I groan as I make contact with him… "Oh.. I am so sorr…" I stop apologising right then and there…. 'Well of course why not, of all the people I run in to it has to be him…'

"Well, hello there Bunny. Didn't know you would miss me this much, I…." I don't give him the time to finish that sentence as I try to free myself from his hideous arms. "My name is Meliora, NOT Bunny! So stop calling me that Rye Mellark! And Let me go now or you will regret it."

"So feisty! Just give up already and let me have my way with you, I….." This time his sentence is cut off by Ensei who punched Rye squire in his face! 'Go ENSEI!' I cheer in my head as I back away from Rye.

"Don't touch her ever again, do you hear me EVER! I don't know how you and Peeta could be related and I don't care, but no one hurts Mels under my watch!" I hear Ensei growl at Rye while he shields me from him with his body.

"Do you understand?" He asks Rye who failed to give an response. He just weakly nodded in reply as he cradles his face in his hands. Must have been a hard hit, because normally he would have been angry and fought back. Or at least try to.

Ensei and Rye stare at each other for a moment as I tug on Ensei's sleeve. "Let's go." I say "The others are waiting for us."

Ensei nods, takes my hand in his and starts leading me towards the Community Home just behind the other side of the Square.

"Well, that was…. something." I hear him mutter under his breath as we walk silently next to each other. " Yes, it was… " I whisper to him. The last couple of days have certainly been something to me. Seems like everything is just one big mess that I can't make sense of. Or at least…. I don't know what I do with all of it.

"By the way, are you oké Mels?" Ensei asks me breaking me out of my thoughts. I see we are near the Community Home. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, how is your hand?" I ask him, hoping to get the attention off me.

I glance at him from under my eyelashes and I see his frown… "What are you not telling me Mels? I know you're not telling me something."

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about Ens… I will figure this one out myself." I answer as I let go of his hand and start walking faster. Hoping that we reach the Community Home before Ensei can weasel some information out of me… I don't want him in danger because of me.

How does Ensei always know something is bothering me? It's like he sees through me… Normally I can hide the things I feel from everybody.. well now everybody except him. Plus I can't lie to him for some reason and always finds out the truth about something…..

I make a note to myself to not be alone with Ensei for quite some time… at least until I figured out what to do next.

The rest of the afternoon is torture. Ensei keeps sending me those unnerving looks, like he is trying to get the truth out of me by just looking at me. I avoid him and his eyes most of the time, but I can tell he is trying to separate me from the group so he can talk to me.

Ensei is like an older brother to me, a very protective brother. He is the senior of the group. This year is his last. He will get a new home assigned to him, and start working somewhere, probably in the mines. A shiver goes through me as I think about that horrid place.

The mines are deep, dark, dangerous…. We have to go down there at least ones a year with class… safe to say I absolutely hate those days. I feel as if I am in prison when I am there. My freedom and fresh air taken from me. I shiver again, no the mines are not for me.

Randomly my mind goes to another thing I hate. This _thing,_ it could be nothing more than a thing. A just leader would not do such things to its people. Snow. Ohh how I hate the man. He killed my father, grandmother and my aunt…. I never even got the change to meet them! And he keeps me from meeting my Uncle and getting to know him! Now that I think about it, he also kills everybody here in 12 too. He let us starve, fend for ourselves enter the Hunger Games as they feast and eat and live a life of luxury in general.

And he calls it justice. It is time someone stood up to him. Beat him at his own games. My hand finds its way to my necklace. Hope is the key to solve any problem.

But how do you give people hope? Hope is stronger than any fear. It makes people move, do things, like defying the Capitol. But how do you start such a thing? It must be an act, a strong one. It must be something… something unexpected.

I am startled out of my thoughts as Monty, Mellissa and Felicity dive at me and start to tickle me. "Wha…" I cry out as I land flat on my back. The little monsters on top of me, while I try to escape their hold while laughing like a maniac.

"Stop please!" I get out breathlessly as they continue to tickle me. I don't expect the others to help me, they are just laughing at me. Or they are too busy doing something else like doing homework.

"Do you give?" Monty asks in a very cute voice. "Yes! Yes! I give!" I cry out. They grin at me as they let go of me and I try to regain my breath.

"You oké there Meliora?" Grace asks me while helping me up. I grin at her as I take her hand. "Yeah I'm fine…" I say. "You know they were given leave to do that from Benjamin and Levi. They were helping Thom with is homework, they were doing History but they did not know how to explain something to him and you excel at history so they were calling for you. Only you were so engrossed in your thoughts again that you did not hear. What were you thinking of anyway?"

I blush red in mortification. I really need to stop losing myself in thought.. now it is here in the Community Home but what if it was anywhere else? I could get in a lot of trouble…

"It was nothing." I tell Grace as I make my way over to Levi, Benjamin and Thom.

With my back towards Grace I don't see her concerned frown or Ensei whispering something in her ear.

I sit down next to Thom and Benjamin. "So what seems to be the problem?" I ask them.

I spent the next hour helping Thom, Benjamin and Levi with their history problems. Even though Levi and Benjamin are 1 and 2 years above my own.

**-xxx-**

**Well you got to meet The Community Home Group again. All of them minus one. Don't worry she will turn up next chapter!**

**Just to remind you:**

**All the kids of the Community Home kids support the Seam-look. Grey eyes, Dark Ash brown hear (borders to black) and they all have an olive skin tone. **

**Ensei: 18 years old. **

**Grace: 17 years old.**

**Benjamin: 17 years old.**

**Levi: 16 years old.**

**Lily: 16 years old.**

**Thom: 8 years old.**

**Mellissa 6 years old.**

**Felicity: 6 years old.**

**Monty: 4 years old.**

**All of these kids lost their parents/family to the epidemic. They bonded over it and became a very close group of friends. Including friends with Meliora, she was part of this group for two and a half months. And they stayed friends over time.**

**Well that's it!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	10. MOM!

**Hello everyone!**

**This is the 10****th**** chapter!**

**I re-uploaded this chapter as I will do with chapter 11, because I needed to change a few mistakes and the change of p.o.v. was not clear. I hope I mended that now just as some mistakes I made while writing. I will re-upload chapter 11 as soon as possible. I had no time to read my chapter before posting it and I am really sorry for the many mistakes. **

**Warning: There will be still some grammar mistakes I'm afraid. I am not a native English user and I am Dyslectic. **

**Well I hope you will like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the Hunger Games. I own only the characters I made up myself. **

**-xxx- **

It is almost time for me to depart (5 pm.) when Lily runs in. "Mel! Your mother! Quick!" She yells at me. I am confused for a moment and sit immobile. "Come on! You have no time to lose!" Lily yells at me while gripping my arm and tugging on it.

"What's going on?" I ask as I stand up and take off after Lily the rest of the group right behind me.

I receive no answer, something tells me I am not going to like what I am going to see. I hope my mum is oke. We might not always agree on things and argue but I still love her. I lost her once already – oke maybe it was a dream, but still…-

We run through the streets in the direction of the justice building. When I hear an scream. Not just any scream, but a scream of someone in pain… severe pain…. And I have I feeling.. bad feeling that I know the owner of that scream.

My heart is racing as I continue to run in the direction of the scream. I don't realise I started to run faster and faster. I am sprinting now… I have never run this fast…

When I reach the justice building my blood freezes… what is see before me is…. Well you would not wish your worst enemy to see his or her mother in this state.

My mother's hands are tied to a wooden pole, she is no longer standing on her feet but hanging by the rope around her wrists. Blood is everywhere… I have the urge to puck as I take it all in. Then I notice a peace keeper behind her a whip in his hands.

He raises his hand with the whip ready to give my mother another blow. "NO!" I cry as I try to push through the people who are surrounding the scene do absolutely nothing.

I don't get far as a pair of strong arms wrap around me and places one hand on my mouth. I fight those arms tooth and nail, I need to get to my mother! I need to help her! But those arms around me make it impossible to do anything or say a thing.

"Meliora! Calm down!" I hear Ensei hiss in my ear. "You are only making it worse when you do this. Just calm down I know you want to help but there is nothing we can do."

Tears from in my eyes, Ensei is right, there is nothing I can do. I take a few deep breaths, never taking my eyes of my mother.

Another ear-piercing scream rips through the crowed. "No.." I whisper as I look at my mother… "Stop it please.." I plead. But it is not loud enough for anyone to hear.

Again there is a scream. "Stop it, cut her lose." I hear the head peacekeeper command. "Let this be a lesson for everyone. Poaching is illegal, the next one will get a bullet." He continues his monologue as my mother collapses onto the floor.

The peacekeepers remove themselves from the site as Ensei lets me go. I rush to my mother's side. "Mom.." I cry desperately as I softly touch her hair. I get no answer… Fear seizes my heart. "No… please no!" I whimper. 'I can't lose you! I can't!' I scream in my mind as I place two fingers on where her pulse should be.

I sigh in relief as I feel it. It is faint, but it is still there! I must have sat by her side for a little while as I feel someone pick me up. I struggle against his hold. "No! Let me go! That is my mother!" But the person pays no heed and carry's me away from my mother. "Let me go!" I scream as I start to struggle harder." Still no answer from the person who is carrying me..

I want to start screaming again for him to let me go but then I feel a pressure in my neck and I am out like a light.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

As I come too I hear voices arguing with each other. 'Well isn't this familiar.' I think sarcastically as I open my eyes. This time tough the voices are both male. " I told you to get her out of there! Not knock her out! What were you thinking?" One voice says. "What do you expect me to do! She was trashing in my arms like a mad woman while you were seeing too her mother with those Community kids and Mellark, and I was trying to keep her still but that kid has got some spirit there, she fights like a tiger."

I had to smile at that. 'I fight like a tiger, really now?' I ask myself. But then the events of that afternoon come back to me. 'MOM!' I cry out in my thoughts as I come crashing through the door. I must have startled the men on the other side but I don't care. I need to find my mom.

Without looking I grab the first of the two men by the collar and yank it to my height. "Where is my mother?" I ask him with a threatening voice. Then is the moment I see I gabbed Mr. Everdeen by his collar and quickly let go.

I look down embarrassed, but I find my courage soon enough as I think of my mother. "I am sorry, do you know where my mother is?" I ask him again, now a bit more friendly, but my voice cracks at the end of my question.

I see him look at me, his eyes wide in surprise. "Come with me." He tells me as he overcomes his shock. He starts to move along the hallway. Now I recognise where I am.. And it does not bring back good memories… we are at the Everdeen household.

I hear another pair of boots behind me as I follow Mr. Everdeen, and I feel… what's the word for it when you feel someone's eyes bore into you head? Well that feeling…

I don't turn around though, my mother is more important at the moment. I need to know if she is safe. If she will be oke.

The door to the kitchen/ living room opens and I step inside just behind Mr. Everdeen. There on the table lies my mother, the blood is cleaned off her and her back bandaged. She is so white… Like snow… I rush to my mother's side and gently take her hand. My surroundings fading as I am only focused on my mother.

I don't pay any mind at the other people in the room, I can hear they start to whisper at some point but can't quite catch what they are saying with my full attention on my mother. I don't care what they say, really. My mom needs to survive and there is nothing I can do to make it just like that. All I can do is wait, and I know it.

I bow my head over my mother's hand as tears form in my eyes. "Please." I whisper "Please don't leave me. You can't. Please not again." I plead. I am crying uncontrollably now. I feel so helpless.

I hear the door open and close softly. A hesitant hand on my shoulder and an very small hand on my leg. I look up and see Mrs. Everdeen smiling a sympathetic smile at me, while rubbing my back soothingly. I feel the small hand on my leg pat me too. I look down into one of the most beautiful blue eyes I ever saw. A small girl maybe 3 or 4 years old is staring up at me with a concerned look on her face. "It will be oke." She tells me. " Mommy did everything she could." She continues as I continue to stare at the child. "Here." She says as she hands me a flower. "For you." She tells me sincerely.

I smile a watery smile at the girl. "Thank you. It is beautiful." I say as I take it from her. I get a smile from her before she turns around and leaves the room. I stare at where her little form left the room. The flower still in my hand.

I wish I could protect such sweet little creatures from the harsh world we live in. But I can't even protect my own mother.

I turn back facing my mother once again. Why was she flogged? The head peacekeeper said something about poaching…

Then it hit me like a ton bricks. She was caught with today's haul of animals wasn't she? But what was she doing outside with those animals? In plain side no less? Was she trying to kill herself? I already traded what needed to be traded. There was no reason to walk around the District with a dead animal. Besides my mother knows better than to walk around with one of the animals we hunted in plain side.

I stiffen as I grip my mother's hand once again. "Why?" I ask her.

But of course a unconscious person can't speak, much less answer.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

I slip out of the room as quietly as I can, it is surprising how silent I still can be even with all the damage alcohol did to my body over the years.

The girl she reminds me of my brother. Same eyes, same hair, same need to protect dear ones, same smile too.

I have seen her walking around the District of course. How could I not? Her looks stand out and I feel some sort of a pull towards her. Not a romantic kind of pull, it's just she looks so much like my brother. Acts like him even. Like she is a part of him…

But that can't be,can it? My brother wasn't married. He wanted to get married….

To the woman that girl calls her mother. They were a thing the year I was reaped… My brother had plans to propose to her.. I know that much… but then he got killed…

I swallow hard. It may have been almost 16 years ago but it still hurt like hell. All because I survived that hell hole my family died. And then someone you thought of as a sister gets pregnant not even a month after he died.

That is if my calculations are correct. I was so angry with her. Never talked to her again since then. But I kept an eye on her and the girl. There was never a man around them, at least not that I saw one. The girl never had a father….

I lean heavily against the wall. What I would not do for a drink right now! Numbing my thoughts into a nice nothingness. But no Everdeen thought it best if I stayed sober. He may be my best friend, but he is so fucking annoying at times. Smashing every liquor bottle I bought. Such a waste! And why start today and not 16 years ago? Why today? It was like he knew something was going to happen.

Now the only liquor bottles I have are the empty ones who stand in my home… Well home? It was never a home to me, and it will never be one. Home is where my mother, brother and my beautiful Jane are. But killing myself to be with them? I can't do it. I just can't even though it is just hell here.. I just can't. Don't ask me the reason, cause I don't know it myself.

My thoughts were pulled back to the girl… Damn that girl… I have a feeling she is going to be so much trouble…. Why do I even bother with her anyway?

I sigh again as I slid down against the wall. Not even bothering to sit down properly.

"Haymitch you need a bad. You stink like a pig." Everdeen dryly interrupts my thoughts. "What?" I snap at him. " First you take my alcohol and now I need a bad?!" I know it is unreasonable to lash out at him but I can't help it. It's some kind of a defence system inside of me. Be rude and they leave you be. Or be drunk and don't care about what they want.

"Alright out with it." Everdeen commands me. Yes he commands me. Haymitch Abernathy the sole living Victor of District 12. I had forgotten snapping at him doesn't work. He is not afraid of me at all, even though I killed those people. He sees right through my façade, and I'm not sure I like that.

I swallow hard as I say: "The girl, she reminds me of someone I once knew."

"Yeah, she does, doesn't she? I always thought she was the spitting image of Ian. Except for her lips, nose, and her height, those and are her mothers." Everdeen states as he sits beside me.

I jerk up at that notion. " What?" He asks me, seeing my reaction.

"You did not think I wouldn't see? I know it is just a hunch but I have played around with the idea of it actually being his child."

I stare at him wide eyed. "No.." I say in denial. "it can't be.."

"Why not? When people love each other they can have their wedding night before the actual marriage you know? Besides Meliora is now 15 years old…."

"No." I say, well almost shout at him. "It can't be, Ian and I had a talk the second day I was home. He hadn't done anything like that. He told me he was still a virgin."

Everdeen just smiled sadly at me. " That night he disappeared for a rather long time didn't he? He looked so happy when we found him again. Mellissa did too. Mellissa, Meliora's mother."

I am silent at that, just shaking my head no. It was true what Everdeen stated. They did disappear for quite some time…

"And just a month after she tells us she is pregnant. And it may be just me but I haven't seen a man around her since your brother died."

I am silent for a while. I know it is just a guess, but I could still have family.. my own flesh and blood in the form of that girl. What if it were true? Would the girl know? Would she want me in her life?

Now I really need a drink, a strong one too.

We sit silently for a moment… no I tell myself I need to find out if it is true. I need to know. What if it was true? What would I do?

Then my blood turns cold: Snow.

If it was true and Snow knew, he would kill her… no I can't let that happen. I will not be the cause of her dead. I would be the cause it was to be so.

I need to forget this… I need to… just to protect one person in my life. Besides I am not even sure she is Ian's daughter.

"I'm sorry." I say to Everdeen. My voice carefully not betraying any emotion. "I need to leave."

I don't wait for an answer as I make my way through the door. Hopefully Ripper has a spare bottle of liquor for me. Forgetting about something like this needs a lot of alcohol.

As I make my way towards Ripper I think of the small dog/wolf thing which caused the flogging Mellissa got. I have seen it follow the girl around. If she is anything like my brother was she is not going to be happy when she finds out they killed it.

**-xxx-**

**Well, that's it!**

**The longest chapter I have written thus far. **

**Anyway let me know what you think!**

**And before you say anything: yes I know my Haymitch is a bit OOC (out of character). **


	11. An uprising

**Hello Everyone!**

**This is the 11****th**** chapter.**

**Here is the promised re-upload of this chapter. I chanced the chapter drastically so if you already read the first try at the chapter 11 I posted please read this one again. I hope you will like this a lot better than the first try, at least I do enjoy this one more.**

**Warning: I am not a native English user and I am dyslectic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own personages of the Hunger Games, I only own those I made up myself.**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

**-xxx-**

"Damn it!" I yell out in frustration.

After I left the Everdeen household I went to Ripper's, hoping she would have some liquor for me. Well actually… I was hoping she could provide me with a lot of liquor.. That is what I desperately need at the moment.

This situation is getting on my nerves. And I don't even know for sure…. Plus I lived on alcohol for about 15… or was it 16 years now and I feel the need to drink. I am afraid that if I don't have alcohol soon I would go either mad or die on spot.

I need some booze…an I need it now!

I pace around the room I call my living room. Now I am sober I notice it is really dirty and needs a thorough cleaning. When was the last time I had it cleaned? ….. Good question, to be honest I can't remember.

How I can even pace around the room is a miracle is beyond me. Every inch of the floor is litter with empty bottles, pieces of dirty and old clothing…. At least I think it once was clothing until I started using it as a carpet and to my disgust I see rotten food and dirty dishes litter the room.

It is a miracle that the food isn't walking away. Then again I myself would not even want to live here. And guess what: I live here….. yay me….. I think sarcastically.

I really need to clean up I think as I come to a halt. Now that Ripper sold me some 'booze' as she called it. I would normally just drink and be as drunk as possible.

Now though it would not matter if I had Ripper's 'booze' or not because IT CONTAINED NO ALCOHOL!. At this moment I hate her…. Well Everdeen anyway because I am certain he would make a bargain with her so she would stop selling me my normal booze.

I am downright grumpy now as I think about this. No booze…. It means no forgetting… and no forgetting means danger… danger means Snow…. Snow means terror of the greatest kind and that….. that can lead to losing everything….. and it scares me to dead…..

I shake the thought out of my head. I need something to get me to stop thinking about the girl and all the possibility's which come with it and de burning need I feel for booze.

With a sigh I reach out to the nearest empty bottle and pick it up….. Well as long as I am sober and forced to stay sober….. what I mean is….. now that I am I need a cleaner place to live in…. and maybe, just maybe cleaning will keep mind off those miserable thoughts.

Almost half a day later…. Which means it is now almost the break of dawn…. The house is finally clean. A sweaty, stinking and a thoroughly exhausted Haymitch takes his new surroundings in. He had forgotten how it had looked when he first started to live here. He also came across a few pictures of his brother and mother and his mother's diary and an yellow coloured letter addressed to him but never opened. It was a letter from his brother, he could tell, his handwriting was one that was very familiar to him.

He was curious what the letter would say, and why it was written. He decided to go through his mother's diary.

He could not believe he never noticed them. How had he missed those items when he was sorting their stuff after they died? He did not know, but it brought him some sort of comfort. His mother and brothers things were boxed in one of the rooms upstairs. He could and would not throw them away.

A large yawn escaped his lips and he decided just like Mr. Everdeen advised him the night before to take a bath. Now that his house was clean he could smell himself and he had to say he was stinking.

The two things and probably the only things Haymitch liked about the Capitol were the showers and the food. The food was rich and there was never a shortage of it, and the showers were a luxury with those smelling soaps and the gentle streams of hot water that seemed to cares your body.

It seemed a good call from Haymitch to take a shower instead of a bath because the grime that came from his body was just disgusting.

Half an hour later Haymitch lay in bed, under fresh blankets he did not know he possessed anymore. It was a wonder he found those in some abandoned cupboard while cleaning.

Now he was pondering everything that happened again, too tired to force his brain to think of something different.

The girl. Could she really be Ian's? All evidence he had said she was. He would need to talk to Melissa about that. She was the only one who would know for sure if the girl was Ian's. That is if the girl doesn't know.

Would the girl know? Probably not…

She could be my family as would Melissa. Deep inside I feel a deep sense of longing. Longing I can only describe as longing for love, a family. To get out of this loneliness he was now experiencing and into a warmth which he had given up to find. Now he found new strength in that notion.

A family, of course I want family. But I am so afraid that if I do have one they will be in danger because of me.

So what do I do? I want them… well especially the girl as my family. But for now I can't. I can't have anyone close to me for now. Not now. Not after what Snow did to my brother, mother and girlfriend, and with his threat hanging over me still. Because I know that if I would lose them, I would probably break down even further. I am barely holding out as it is now. If it wasn't for Everdeen it would have been a lot worse. With his help I was able to pick myself up again, if only for a little bit, and in my own way…

Preventing hurting the ones I care about ….This is the reason I started to act the only way I could think of to prevent people to get close to me. And in effect make me care about them. By being mean, disgusting, drunk, tardy, rude… I tried to keep other people out of my thoughts and heart… yeah I failed. Everdeen was always there and now the girl would not seem to leave my mind.

It has been 15 almost 16 years since I started to act this despicable way… now I wonder what a joke it really was. Locking my real self away to prevent from getting hurt. I wonder who saw right through it… Everdeen…and maybe the baker… hopefully not to many people because that would be really pitiful.

I grit my teeth, not wanting to think about it anymore. Everdeen… Why would he stop my drinking? He never stopped me before… why would he want me sober now? My instinct is telling me that something big is going to happen. Something big, and he wants me sober….

Then all of a sudden the pieces of the puzzle suddenly click….. a perfect match….

Hope I never felt before enters my whole being, along with fear and determination and the anger which I had been keeping hidden for a long time now.

An uprising.

That must be it!

That son of a bitch is planning an full scale rebellion.

And knowing Everdeen he can make it far…. Really far…

Maybe we could even win?

A sinister smile creeps over my face as I close my eyes, and for the first time in almost two decades I have a peaceful and undisturbed sleep.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

I groan as I wake up. My back hurts from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. I lift my head form the hard surface without opening my eyes. 'Maybe I fell asleep doing my homework again'. I think. But then the memories form yesterday come back to me and my eyes fly open.

I am still sitting in the kitchen chair from last night. My mother still unconscious lying on the Everdeen's kitchen table. I feel terrible as I watch my mother. She is still so pale, like a ghost. As I gaze at my mother back and see the bandages are drenched in blood. I pale, it can't be good to lose so much blood.

I look at her bloodied bandages for a while longer until I hear my mother murmur something. I look at her face again and see that her eyes are closed. I bend my head a little and lean closer to my mother in hopes to learn what she is murmuring about. Sadly I can't make out what she is saying, but it sounds a lot like she is delirious.

I gently lay my hand across my mother's forehead. I gasp, she is burning up! 'No!' I think 'No please.' I plead softly in my mind.

My mother is so weak at the moment. The pain and blood loss make her normal strong body weaker than normal and now she has a fever to! "Please get well, please get well, please get well." I whisper softly to her as I squeeze her hand as I stand up. The bandages need to be changed.

As I walk towards the door in to go searching for Mrs. Everdeen. The lady herself opens the door. "Ah… good you are awake. How is she?" she says in greeting walking past me and examining my mother herself. " She has a fever, and she is delirious I think." I tell her softly as I watch her. Mrs. Everdeen just nods and gets up to prepare some herbs and bandages.

I take a seat by mother head, and take her hand in mine. Watching is all I can do as Mrs. Everdeen carefully takes the bandages from my mother's back. I have to say I feel a little faint.

The wounds are flaming red…. Flaming red…. An infection…

I look up at Mrs. Everdeen with fearful eyes. "She will make it right?" I ask her. But Mrs. Everdeens face is grim as she continues to work on my mother back.

I am more afraid by the minute as the silence stretches.

"Meliora." Mrs. Everdeen says softly with a voice anyone would approach a wounded animal. "Your mother is very weak at the moment. She lost a lot of blood and as you can see not all the wounds have stopped bleeding. She has indeed as you observed a fever and her wounds did get infected. If her condition does not change very soon she may not live long."

"No!" I say breathlessly "no,no,no! please there must be something you can do!" I beg her. Tears are falling from my eyes. " Please, I can't lose her!" I continue to plead as Mrs. Everdeen takes me into her arms and holds me while I cry my heart out.

I don't know how long we stand there like that, but eventually I take a step back and turn back to my chair and take my mother's hand in mine as I stroke it softly. "You have to fight mom." I tell her. "You have to conquer this! I can't lose you!"

I don't know how long I sit there. I don't notice anything but my mother. I don't even hear the other Everdeens enter the room.

I continue to ignore them. I know it is not polite, but I can't help it. My mother is my top priority now.

At some point I get startled into reality as Mrs. Everdeen pushes a piece of bread in my hands.

I try to refuse, food is scares around District 12 and I would not like them to starve because of me. But she insists for me to take it. "Take it. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon and you need to keep up your own health." Mrs. Everdeen states while still pushing the bread in my hand.

I eat reluctantly, I feel that I could not stomach any of the food but I still eat to satisfy them.

As I look at them I see them looking at me. Curious, sad, pity, anger. I see it all in their eyes. Though I have a feeling the anger isn't directed at me.

I am quit as all of them rise to go and get ready for their day. My attention back on my mother. I wet a towel and lay it across of her forehead in the hopes of cooling her a bit.

Mr. Everdeen comes up behind me and gently places a hand on my shoulder. "Come on girl, my wife will look after your mother while you go to school. You are not dying after all and have to attend. I do not wish to see you flogged as well."

I nod at his statement, never taking my eyes of my mother. It is with great reluctance I stand up and make my way to the door, out of the hallway and into the street. When I reach my own home I have to swallow hard. All those memories that are here. And now there is a change that I am forced to leave this place again. A tear slides down my face as I make my way to my bedroom and take a fresh pair of clothing before I make my way to the bathroom to refresh myself before what is promised to be an awful school day.

As I make my way to school I feel lonely. Normally Buddy would be keeping me company on my walks to school. Now that I think about it.. I haven't seen him for a very long time. I wonder and hope that he is ok.

Like a zombie I make my way to school. I follow my classes, but nothing that is said registered in my mind. I never speak, I ignore everyone, I stare at some point in the distance. My mind is somewhere else than my body. And I can guess you would know where…

My mother was dying… probably dying and I could not even be with her. I have to keep myself from crying.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Finely school is over. I don't wait for anyone. I push myself through the crowd of teenagers leaving the building and take of running in the direction of the Everdeen household.

It is not long after that I am cornered by some of the Peacekeepers who served under the former Head Peacekeeper and now the Head Peacekeeper who is in charge currently. They all wear evil smiles on their faces.

"So how did your mother like to be flogged for the sake of rescuing your pet, girly?" asks one of them. His voice sends shivers down my spine, his voice is pure evil. "What do you mean sir?" I manage to squeak out. "Well." One of the younger ones begins. "Yesterday I was in the mood for some killing and hurting. So when I saw your pet following your mother I thought it funny to shoot it. It was funny to see how miss. Wentworth senior reacted. She scooped the stupid dog up and ran to Mrs. Everdeen for treatment. Only to be caught by the Head Peacekeeper with a bloody animal in her arms. And voila she was brought before the justice building and flogged. Oh and your doggy is dead." He explains all while grinning evilly at her.

I could feel myself pale, in fear and anger. 'He shot Buddy and killed him in the progress and my mother is on the brink of dead because of him! He is very lucky I don't have my throwing knifes with me because I would like to do him some damage. Ohh scratch that a lot of damage.

My anger is overpowering my fear at the moment and it must show trough because they look surprised. "Well thank you for explaining sir." I say icily. "If you would please let me through, I need to tend to my dying mother." I spit at them.

"People do not die from a simple flogging, girly." One of the Peacekeepers has the gall to say. "Really now?" I answer sarcastically "Than my mother is just acting like her wounds are infected and she has a very high fever and that the blooding hasn't stopped jet?"

That leaves them silent. I dare say I shocked them. I am disgusted by them playing with a life like it is nothing. It leaves a bitter taste in my mouth as I hurry towards where my mother is now.

As I am almost where I want to be a thought strikes me. Payment. I need to pay the Everdeens somehow. But how? I have no job and I rather not go into the woods now. I rather stay with my mother.

I sigh. I will have to speak with Mrs. and Mr. Everdeen about it. I wish I lived in another world where we were not so poor and there were no more cruelty's. No more pain and hunger. No more Hunger Games, no more living in fear.

But it would take an uprising to ever accomplish that.

**-xxx-**

**And that's it for now!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**For those who want to know I will add Haymitch p.o.v to the story in the future. I cannot say if he will be in every chapter or not… that will be a mystery **

**My Haymitch is OCC**

**Let me know what you think!**


	12. Reaping

**Hello Everyone!**

**This is the 12****th**** chapter of this story! **

**I hope you will like it.**

**Warning: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the personages. I own only the things I made up myself like Meliora, Ensei and the other Community home personages. **

**Warning: I am not a native English user and I am dyslectic so my English may not always be perfect! Please bear with me!**

**And now on to the story!**

**-xxx-**

Black. Pitch black. That is what today is. Today is my 3th time I could be chosen to enter the Games. It is too bad they forbade us to wear black clothes because it would be fitting. You know like the clothes you wear at a funeral… Because we are waiting for the unlucky souls to be reaped and die in the Hunger Games. You lose either way… you die in the games or you win the games and have to live with the guilt…. Disguising Capitol people and mentoring the other games… and all the other effects the Games have on you.

I am standing here in a grey uniform… an ugly… very ugly dress thingy…

My mother passed away from her injury's just a few days ago. And I feel so terrible. I feel guilty. If I had not kept Buddy and put him back into the woods my mom would still be alive…

Or that is what I think what would have happened. Now it is just three days ago, she died. And this time for real. And I am standing here, knowing I have got family but the man himself doesn't even know. And I intend on keeping it that way. Less painful for all of us. Plus I promised my mom I wouldn't tell him that day in the woods.

It is raining today, just our luck. Normally it would be too hot to stand on this Square for more than an hour. But today we are being rained upon. Funny it matches my mood… well not exactly because then it would be storming. You know those really big and aggressive storms, like ones with hurricanes and such.

It is almost one o'clock, the reaping will start very soon. I look around me. The younger ones are behind me and the older ones before me. All of them look sad or scared out of their minds. Or both. Some have a stone mask on their face. I have such a mask on my face. I have been wearing one ever since my mother's passing. I never cried, never shown any type of feeling. Shutting everybody else out in the process.

Sharing my feelings with nobody but myself. I am acting as cold as I possibly can towards everybody, but it does not seem to help. They just come to me, try to talk to me, again and again. But I never answer with more than a word or l just ignore them entirely.

The little ones I know are probably confused and hurt by my behaviour. I would not play or even talk to them like I normally would. I have seen them cry, but I can't seem to get myself to care. Even the Hunger Games doesn't scare me anymore. I am living like a lifeless robot. Doing things because I have to. Never smile, talk or look at anybody if I don't have too.

I have seen the concerned faces of those around me. And I don't care. I just don't care. It will be over soon though. I'm going to do it. Just as planned.

My eyes `sweep over the other teens standing with me on the Square. The girls don't have to be afraid about being picked this year. Not that they already know… but still. It will be me who is going into the arena this time.

I will make them pay. Use my screen time to make them pay. Pay for all their crimes. Make them pay for how they treat us. I will make them pay for the lives they take every day. And the best thing is they would not know what hit them. A sinister smirk is forming on my lips as I think about it. Since the dark days we are burning, it is time they burn with us.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

For the first time since I was crowned victor I am on time for the reaping. A memorable feet if you ask me. Before I was too drunk to care, plus no one I cared about was standing in the a crowd of teens. But now it is different. I am sadly not drunk and there is a person I care about now.

Meliora Wentworth.

I kept a close eye on here since I found out that she might be my brothers daughter. I don't think she knows though. And I was too scared to go and ask her.

I was at her mother's funeral a few day's back. And I could not help but pity the poor child. She was acting like a robot. With nothing but emptiness and extreme pain written in her eyes. Since then she would not let anybody close to her. If you got to close she would glare the most intimidating glare at you. It made even the bravest person want to pee his/her pants.

I still kept an eye on her though, and I would have taken her in if I wasn't so damn scared Snow would do something to her. Because he could, quite easily even. Where it the Games, or a peacekeeper catching her with an dead animal. They would hunt her down till she was dead, and force me to live with it.

If I was drunk I would probably have taken her in without a second thought. Burst into wherever she was staying and take her home with me. No matter the consequences. I would not have cared. I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. 'Thank you Everdeen.' I think silently. Even though I crave a drink, it's better I am sober for now.

I stand waiting next to the stage now, doing my best to appear drunk… it is pretty hard I can tell you that. I have to sway a little on my feet, slur my words, keep my eyes unfocused and I am stinking because I haven't bathed for days. And all this just to look like I am still drinking and nothing changed. I take my flask out of my breast pocket and take a sip of that disgusting 'non booze' that Ripper is still selling me. Well it will have to do for now, have to keep up appearances.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

As the clock strikes one the Mayor followed by a pink candy floss lookalike woman and a very drunk Haymitch enter the stage. 'Well well well.. what's this?' I think. Haymitch has never been on time before…

"Good afternoon everyone, and happy Hunger Games." The Mayors voice comes through a microphone. I grit my teeth. 'Happy Hunger Games my feet' I think. "Please let me introduce to you our Districts new escort Effie Trinket." There is a silence here and I can't resist a smirk at her crestfallen expression when nobody applauds.

"Well then." The Mayor starts again. "This year is the 66th year after the dark days ….." And then he goes on and on about Panem and her history. About the games and why they were created. Like we don't know the story… it's the same story every year and we are forced to hear it over and over again. You could wake us up in the middle of the night and we could recite it to you. No problem.

"And now I will give Effie Trinket the word." The Mayor finely finishes. " Well hello very one! Isn't this so very exiting?" She asks in her stupid annoying Capitol accent. She is again met with dead silence and grim faces. "Well then Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour." She almost sound like a bird! Still nobody here on the Square reacts to her bubbly happy disgusting Capitol-like behaviour.

"Well then lady's first." She tells us and then walks very awkwardly to the big bowl with the female names. "She is walking just like a womanly Haymitch." I mutter under my breath as I see her picking a slip of paper and wobble back to the microphone. Next to me a girl my age snorts but becomes ghostly pale as the slip is opened.

"Meliora Wentworth."

I take a shuddering breath and squire my shoulders. Mask firmly in place as I walk towards the stage. I hear people mutter in the crowd. " Poor thing, the odds where not in her favour this past few months!"

I ignore them as I climb up the stage and go and stand next to Candy floss. I am not looking at her. Nor am I listening to a word she says. I am too busy trying to find Grace, Ensei and the others. As I find them I shake my head at them and they look at me with tears in their eyes.

Candy floss is now already opening the male slip of paper she picked.

"Liam Miller."

I look at him as he makes his way to the stage. He looks shocked, sad and afraid. But there is something determent in his eyes. Like a fire that shines in his blue eyes. He climbs the stage and takes his place next to Candy floss.

"Are there any volunteers?" Candy floss ask in her high and annoying Capitol accent.

I glare at the crowd. Daring them to volunteer. I really hope they don't because I wouldn't forgive them.

Tension is thick as nobody said a word.

After like what feels like forever Candy floss finely says: "Well then… everyone I present you the tributes of District 12. You may shake hands now."

And that is what I do, I shake his hand. But afterwards he takes my right hand in his left and lift them into the sky. I look at him, his gesture confused me. Not that I let it show on my face or body language.

After a few seconds I nod my head at him, and turn back to the crowd. And I give them the only salute I can think of. I put my tree middle fingers to my mouth and then into the air.

An very old gesture. It means goodbye. A goodbye to a loved one.

The crowd copies my salute to them. Saying goodbye to me and Liam. It sends chills down my spine as I watch this. And I feel I am very close to crying.

Our moment is broken up when a group of 8 Peacekeepers storms the stage. They break Liam and I apart and escort us to different rooms inside the Justice building.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

'NO NO NO NO NO!' I scream in my mind as the Capitol bitch reads the name of my niece out loud. I want to scream. Strangle the woman for even being here, but I can't. I can't do a *!* &amp;* thing. My eyes find Everdeen in the back of the audience. He too looks angry. I look as the girl makes her way to the stage. Same mask on her face since the dead of her mother. But her eyes they are liquid blue greyish fire.

I make sure my face is blank. That no emotions show through. But it is hard, so damn hard. I watch as she climbs the stage and stands alongside the pink dead. She doesn't even acknowledge her. Must say I am proud of her, I wouldn't spare the pink demon a glance if I were her. The colour is hurting my eyes!

I watch as the pink dead wobbles to the boys bowl, but I don't really focus on her. In my mind I am already planning how I can get Sweetheart out of these games. Probably should not call her that out loud or she will have my head. On the other hand I want to see her skill. I heard she was a master knife thrower and she was decent with a bow and arrow.

Never expected less from her. Everdeen has been teaching her to shoot in the months that her mother was slowly recovering…

My attention is pulled back to the here and now as the boy makes his way up to the stage. It's a merchant. I frown at the look in his eyes. Almost the same as Sweetheart's but then again…. Sweetheart's had a more powerful look in her eyes more calculated now I think about it. If I wasn't looking at his eyes I would just see a scared little boy. But then again the eyes tell me more than body language. This boy will not go out without a fight.

I frown as I see him stop beside pink demon. It's not long before they have to shake hands and I almost lose myself in my thoughts again…. But then I see the boy take her hand and rises it up above their hands, for the whole District and the rest of the nations to see.

I freeze.. 'Oh no..' I think as I see the scene unfold. I clench my fist and my jaw is locked. NO NO NO! They just made an impossible job even more impossible. How can I get her out now when they are doing this!

Safe to say I panicked.

Peacekeepers rush past me taking the two inside the justice building. I slump back in my seat and grab my flask. I need real booze and soon I think as I drink the revolting substitute.

I just need to feel the familiar numbness, even just for a few minutes.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

The Peacekeepers shove me into an empty room. I realise that this is the room where I will say my last goodbyes. I look around, the room is almost as big as half my house in the seam. It is also furnished with expensive looking furniture.

I decide I do not like the room. The walls are white… I have no problem with that it's just the rest. The couch is a blood coloured velvet and I do not want to think about blood or dead at the moment. The rest of the furniture is dark and make the room feel cramped and small.

I don't sit down on the couch but make my way to the window and look outside. I hope nobody visits me but I know the change of that is very slim. I haven't stopped thinking that as the door slams open.

I turn around and I see almost my whole community group standing there. It is Monty and the twins who take action first and run up to me and wrap me in a tear filled hug. "You need to win." They tell me. "I smile a sad smile at them and bend to their level, forgetting that the others as are in the room as I say:" I'll will not be the one who will come out dears. This is our last goodbye."

It is silent for a moment. "NO! don't you dare say anything like that again!" I get shouted at by 8 people at the same time. I winch at the volume they create together. I smile a watery smile as I stand up again and look at their faces.

"Don't worry." I say. "I will not go out without a fight" I continue as I give each of them a tight hug. "You better not." Benjamin tells me as he lets go of me. I hug Grace next, I can feel her shaking and I know she is crying. "Shhh.." I shush her softly. "It's alright." I tell her. I grip onto her tighter as I whisper: "I would have volunteered anyway. I have nothing to lose." As the words leave my mouth I feel Grace stiffen. She pulls back from as if slapped and a look of rage crosses her face.

The door opens again and there is the Peacekeeper announces their time is up. "I love you all." I tell them. "But it is best you forget about me." As they make their way out of the door. They look back at me stopping in the doorway "Never." They tell me as the door closes behind them.

At the moment I am fighting myself. I have an urge to cry. I have had that urge for three days now and I am really close to my breaking point I realise.

The door opens again to reveal Ensei. He wasn't part of the bigger group just now. I look at him. I feel my eyes glass over with tears as I stare at him. In a second he has crossed the room to where I am and wrapped me in a hug.

For the first time in days I cry. My walls came down, and now for probably the last time in front of another living person. We stand like this for a little while but then I take a step back and turn my back to him.

"You know, you have a change of coming out of there you know?" He tells me wrapping his arms around again from behind me. "No I don't." I tell him.

His arms tighten as he almost shouts: "Yes you do! You can hunt, survive. Don't you dare give up on yourself already!" I can tell he is frustrated and I sigh.

I turn around and look up into his face. " Ensei…" I begin but he cuts me off first. "No, Meliora, I know you lost your mother, I know how it feels to lose your parents. Dying over it is not the way! You have to hold on." He pleads with me.

I smile a watery smile at him as I put my forehead on his chest, leaning against him. "Please promise me you will not go down without a fight." He pleads with me.

I sigh and then nod. "I will." I promise softly my throat suddenly very dry.

He kisses my forehead and then my cheek and then let's go of me. "Stay alive." He tells me as the peacekeeper takes him from the room.

And then I am alone again. Not for long though as the Everdeen's enter the room.

I smile at them. I hadn't expected them to see me off. They all hug me and try to take my mind off the Games for even just a little moment.

Just as they are leaving Mr. Everdeen slips me something. I have no time to look at it as they shout their last goodbyes at me.

When the door closes again I look down at my hand and see Mr. Everdeen slipped me a flower. And not just a flower, a primrose. "Hope". I think as I admire the flower for a moment. I let down my hair and tuck the flower behind my ear.

I almost gave up hope I realise as I turn back to look out of the window again. A few silent moments pas as the door opens again. I turn and I must say I'm surprised. Shocked even as I see Rye Mellark walk up to me. Next to him is Peeta so I do the best next thing. Which is ignoring Rye and giving Peeta all my attention. "Hey" I tell him. I get a hug from Peeta and when he let's go I shoves a bag in my hands. "For you." He tells me "Don't give up okay?" He tells me with those big blue innocent eyes. I feel my throat close as I nod at him. "Goodbye Peeta." I tell him as Peeta leaves the room right after saying goodbye to me.

I look back up and see that Rye is watching me. I feel my mask slip into place again as I stare him in the face.

He seems uncomfortable but I still don't say anything. Finely he sighs and closes his eyes for the briefest moment and then opens them again.

"Sooo…" I say feeling uncomfortable myself. "What are you doing here?" I ask him. 'It's not like he cares for me or something. Is he really going to bully me now?' I find myself thinking.

"Well." He says " I..I love you.." he tells me.

I stare at him. Absolutely dumbfounded. "You're what?" I ask him.

"You heard me." He said to me. Looking me in my eyes. I turn away from him. Not knowing how to deal with him and his confession. He sleeps with the whole District and he tells me he loves me? I think.

"You know." I say "If you want to get laid, you should just go ask one of your girlfriends. There is no way that you love me." I tell him.

He looks hurt at my admission. "You don't get it do you?" he asks me all the while twirling me around and grabbing my upper arms tightly. "I was trying to make you jealous and I never slept with any of those girls." He tells me earnestly.

"Let go of me." I tell him angrily. "You were also bullying me every change you got. I don't take nicely to bullies…" I fall silent for a while as I rip my arms out of his hold. " Ohh.. God." I say as a thought hit me like rocks. "You actually pulled the little boy who got a crush on a girl thing where little boy pulls little girls ponytail didn't you?"

I look at him and see him looking at the floor. His cheeks and ears red in what I guess is embarrassment.

Now I do not know what to say or what to do. Oh gosh this is so awkward.

Then out of nowhere I feel him grab my upper arm again and tug me towards him. His other hand coming up to my cheek. Before I can do anything about it I feel his lips against mine.

My eyes go wide. But it is over before I can do anything about it. I look at him shocked as I looks back at me with a small sad smile. "Don't go out without a fight." he tells me. Before letting go and leaving the room.

To say I am shocked is an understatement of the year. I sit down on the blood coloured couch and take deep breath.

He just stole my first kiss….

**-xxx-**

**Hello everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Let me know what you think! **

**Till next chapter!**


	13. The start of a journey

**Hello everyone,**

**This is the 13****th**** chapter! I hope you will like it!**

**Warning: I am not a native English user and I am dyslectic so my English might not be very good. Please bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games! I only own the characters and scenery I make up myself ;)**

**-xxx- **

I am still flustered as the door opens again. This time it is no visitor though. "It's time." The Peacekeeper in the door opening tells me gruffly. I nod, wipe my eyes completely dry and stand up. But before I can even take a step 3 Peacekeepers have surrounded me and begin to walk me out of the room through the halls and eventually outside.

There a car is waiting for me. I never liked cars. They stink, make a horrible noise and the only time we get to ride one is when we are send to our graves. So no I don't like them at all.

I reluctantly get in and sit down next to Candyfloss. Next to her I see Liam, no clue where Haymitch is. Candyfloss is like a broken radio… you know one without an off button. She keeps on talking about the Capitol and how great everything is there. I wish she would shut up already.

I look out of the window as we drive the short distance between the justice building and the train station. Watching the District pass by for what I am sure is the last time. One hand comes up to finger the Primrose Mr. Everdeen gifted me. With my other hand I take hold of my mother's necklace.

'I will be strong.' I think as the car comes to a stop.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

I make my way towards my very own Capitol borrowed car. The kids are saying goodbye now, and I need a to find a way to get Meliora out of that hell hole.

I am still contemplating my next course of action when someone behind me grabs me roughly by my upper arm. I don't think but do. I twist myself out of the persons hold and attempt to give him a left hook when I see it is Everdeen. "Yeesh Everdeen, don't do that. I could have hit you square on your nose!"

"Come with me." He ordered me. Not reacting to my outburst. Clearly used to my extreme reactions. You know coming out of the arena does that to people. We are jumpy as fuck and attack before we think. Or at least the most of us do that when you scare us.

Everdeen leads me into a remote street and begins to talk to me. Very quick and quiet. "Listen, you need to keep her safe no matter what. Our resources at 13 say it is almost time. But let me tell you this: We are going to take action between now and a fortnight. I need you to be careful and alert. Our way in and out of there. You will now when we contact you. And whatever you do keep those kids as safe as you can."

He then abruptly leaves. My head is spinning. 'What did he just tell me? ' I stand there for a few moments as I take a moment to let it all sink in.

'I WAS RIGHT!' I think triumphant. 'the son of a…'

I begin to walk back to the car. Feeling relieved, hopeful, anguished and scared all at the same time. I slide into the car and remember that I have an act to play. I take another swig of my non booze. Must say it never tasted this good.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

The cameras are buzzing around us as we step out of the car and make or way into the train. Before I step into it though I turn around one last time. I smile a weak and sad smile at the crowd that is gathered wave a bit. After that I step into the train. Turning there to watch the doors close not looking at the inside the train just jet.

'I need a hero.' I think.

'Why are these Games existing again? Why are those men in the Capitol government so bad?'

"Where have all the good man gone?" I mutter under my breath.

"In the past people believed in gods so where are they? Or the white knights on their trusty steeds?" I sigh not noticing Haymitch and Liam looking at me oddly.

"Well that will be another night of tossing and turning. Hopefully I dream about something peaceful."

I turn away from the door. Now noticing Haymitch and Liam looking at me like I am some crazy person. I ignore them as I walk past them and into the first compartment of the train.

My breath catches in my throat. Food is everywhere! On the table. On the sideboard and almost every other flat surface.

I am awestruck for a moment but then I am angry. Very very angry. I am furious. I want to throw all the food on the ground destroy it. The food that is on display here could feet at least 6 families of 4 persons for a week!

And now it will all be wasted. We are with too little people to eat all this! And I bet is going to be thrown away.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm down. My eyes lower to the ground as I take another pair of deep breaths. I turn around just as the door slides open again.

"Come come Dears! Let us watch your competition." Candyfloss says as she enters the compartment. I say nothing but look up enough to follow her through other lavish compartments to a compartment that looks like a living room with a big television in it.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

I watch as Sweetheart steps into the train and turns to watch as the train starts moving. I hear her mutter some quite rebellious sentences before she turns to look at us.

She shoves past me and the boy and enters the diner compartment. I see her stiffen as she takes the room in. Even from behind I can see she is angry. I am a bit surprised I must say, most look in awe off it all and try to stuff everything in their mouth at once. At least most of the Seam and Community Home kids do.

They are too hungry to care. I know Sweetheart must be hungry too, but her hate of the Capitol must also lie now with their food… which is a shame because it is really good.

I look at the boy who is still standing beside me. Looking at the room in awe. That reminds me, I need to speak with him first opportunity. Privately. I need to know what was behind his actions during the reaping.

I am pulled out my thoughts as Pink dead says that it's time to watch the reaping in the other Districts.

Let's see what we're up against.

**-xxx-**

**Well that's it for now. **

**I hope you like it!**


	14. Breakdowns, confusion and decisions

**Hello everyone!**

**I am sorry for the long wait. **

**I have found the one place in Europe without fulltime working internet it seems.**

**As of March I am an Intern at a Bungalow park. And they don't have working Wi-Fi so my uploads will be very few I am afraid. **

**Also I suffered from something called writers block. I knew what I wanted in a few chapters from now. I just did not know how to proceed. **

**But now… I will let you enjoy the chapter.**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I only own the things I made up myself **

**Warning: I am not a native English user so my English will not be flawless and I am dyslectic so mistakes are entirely possible. **

**And now I will really let you enjoy the story…**

**-xxx- **

If my changes at winning were small to begin with, they are gone now. The other tributes are…. Well for the lack of a better word intimidating.

The tributes of District 1,2 and 4 are as per usual lethal. Or at least they look lethal. They look well fed, healthy and strong. Plus the knowledge that they were trained to kill from a very young age isn't helping.

It's forbidden to train your kids for The Hunger Games. But for some reason the Capitol turns a blind eye to it for those Districts. Try to train in the open in one of the lesser Districts, you know a District like 12 and you are a Deadman.

They will shoot you because:

You are arming the District.

This counts when you are knife throwing. Even if the knife you use is a normal kitchen knife everyone has.

You are training for a rebellion or starting one.

Would not want to have people knowing how to fight so they could use it against you, now would you?

Or they just want to.

Make the people fear them. I bet they think they can kill us for no good reason just because we are from a worthless District. Not my words by the way, I overheard some peacekeepers talking back home. Apparently we are worthless and they should kill us all. But they can't because the Capitol still need our coals.

The other Districts look lethal too this year. I don't know if it is my scared part or if it is an universally acknowledged truth. Maybe it is also a matter of age. Most of the tributes are 17 or 18 years old. They look strong in my opinion. Like they know how to survive.

Liam and I are the youngest of them all and I am probably the smallest. Which is in my favour when hiding.

I sigh and shiver lightly. While I was thinking this I had absentmindedly taken the primrose from behind my ear and twirled it around in my hands.

A primrose means hope. My other hand comes up to touch my mother's necklace. An all compressing pain settles around my heart. 'Mom.' I think. "Remember love, hope is the key to the solution." I hear her voice tell me. She told me this when she gave me the necklace. But what kind of hope can I have now? I am thrown in to the Hunger Games.

I am brought out of my musings when I feel a hand close around mine. I look up and see that Liam is still sitting beside me. I don't know how long I was lost in my thoughts but I know that I am confused as to why his hand is holding one of mine. Now that I think about it what was going on at the reaping too?

I frown as I gently untangle my hand form his. I hear him sigh as I did this but he let me and puts his own hand back in his lap. The tension in the room is thick. It could not be sliced with a knife.

I don't bother looking around me. Candyfloss is no longer with us…

Woah…

That sounded like she just died! But sadly that is not what I meant. She has left the room. How do I know this? Well let me tell you… I don't hear endless blabbering about everything and nothing. Ohh gosh she is so annoying.

I hear Haymitch mutter and pacing behind me. Muttering about an impossible job and strategies or something.

I turn my attention back to Liam. He is still sitting beside me and looking at me from between his eyelashes.

I sigh, seems like I have to start the conversation here or I will never know what he is planning. Or I could just stand up and walk away and give everyone here the silent treatment.

While I ponder this Liam takes my hand again.

Ok, now I am slightly uncomfortable. I try to shake my hand free again but now he does not give an inch and holds my hand tighter.

"What?" I hiss at him. He just looks at me for a moment before he starts to speak.

"You know we could be a team." He tells me. "You know, work together to get sponsors and survive in the Arena later on. I was so glad you let me make a show of the team thing by letting me take your hand at the reaping. You made it even better when you gave that old salute to the crowd. I know that don't really know each other but I know we both have surviving skills. I have a good endurance and because of the work at the butcher.. or well did.. I am pretty strong. You are fast and quick and know how to hunt. I think we could survive a long time together."

I stare at him for a moment when he stops talking. I don't trust him. Did he have this all figured out the second he was reaped? I don't think so. It can't be so.

He still has his hand on mine and is still gripping it tightly. I decide to not give him an answer and frown at him.

He just sighs after a moment and fi nally lets go of my hands. "I will give you some time to think about it." He tells me as I move to stand up and remove myself from the room.

But just before I disappear through the door I hold still and turn around. Haymitch is still pacing and muttering to himself while Liam is staring at me. Which is creepy I must say.

"I don't know if you want to be allies with somebody who will not kill." I tell them. I don't know if they hear because I turn around and hurry through the door and into another compartment.

'Shoot!' I think. I did not want to say that. It had to be a secret. Now they know my game plan… Or the lack of one really.

After a while of wondering around the many different compartments I finely find what I am looking for. It is a compartment with my name on it. For the journey to the Capitol this will be my bedroom.

I take a deep sigh and enter the room.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

I freeze mid pace. 'She doesn't want to kill anybody… Which means she will probably not survive.' I suck a deep breath as the air in my body leaves me. She has already given up. How am I to get her out of there if she is not willing to fight?

I need booze. I Need Booze. I NEED BOOZE!

"Damn it!" I mutter shout or whatever it is I do. I don't know at the moment. I think I'm having a panic attack or a nervous breakdown at the moment.

I have half a mind to follow Sweet… no at the moment she isn't ….Meli…. no I won't call her that too… Wat is the perfect name for someone who ….

That's it!

She is a stupid freaking idiot, a moron, a coward….

No not a coward. It's actually very brave….

But that is not the point right now!

Though I do understand where she is coming from… I think every person who was in the games could relate to that thought.

But I can't have her give up her life already knowing her she would do something stupid.

If she is anything like the Abernathy family she would do something. What I do not know yet. But I will find out.

What would she do?...

Something to make a statement…. Something like taking revenge.

Revenge for her mother.

"Shit!" I shout as the thought hit me. This is exactly what she is going to do!

I hear the boy jump in his seat as I turn around and hasten out of the compartment. My feet lead me without a thought to the compartment that holds a bar.

On one hand I want to drown every drop of alcohol available on the other I want to find Idiot and shake her roughly. Shaking all the thoughts of giving up and getting revenge out of that little head of hers.

My hands itch to take a bottle and drown the contents while my mind is screaming at me not to. I grit my teeth and take the flask of non-booze out of my pocket and gulp it down.

It is still nasty. And I mean really nasty. But I made a promise to Everdeen and now to myself and I be damned if I don't try and keep it.

Now the only thing I have to do is find a suitable replacement for this nasty shit. Find the Idiot and shake some sense into her.

The first thing isn't going to be that hard I hope… the second one is going to be hard.

Because God knows she is stubborn.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Who knew finding one small young girl was so hard? I am sober and I haven't found her yet! I have been wandering around for about 20 minutes now and I still haven't found her. Must say I am getting really annoyed.

And I mean really really annoyed.. so annoyed that it's making me mad. She is hiding from me. At least I think she is. I would have found her already if she wasn't right?

It is not a moment later that I come across The Pink Dead. Still as bubbly as ever though she seems to be muttering about a certain stubborn someone. I hold still as I listen for a minute. "no manners...ungrateful…bedroom…care."

Then it hits me. How could I have been so stupid. Maybe this non-booze booze is affecting my brain or I work better on some real alcohol or something. How could I have been so stupid not to check! Her bedroom!

I sigh and make my way towards the sleeping compartments. While I am walking I take the flask out of my pocket without looking, like a pro mind you, and sniff at it. Should I take another drink from this stuff or should I find some replacement first?

I crave some real booze now. Like I would die without it.

But then again I am a man of my word.

I am a killer, recent drunkard and a whole lot of other things which are not complementary but I keep my word. At least I keep my word when I make a promise to my friends or family. I don't care much for others. Especially I care not a … what is the smallest thing on earth?... well I don't even care that much about Snow.

It's just that he kills the people you care about so it is better to be careful.

I finely make my way to her bedroom… FINELY!

Should I just go in? or should I try knocking first?

… Good question…..

What would a Haymitch with alcohol in his system do?

Let me think….

Ohhh…..

That's it!

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

When I enter my bedroom for this short trip I am hit with how cold and un-personal it is. Just like a prison only a bit more luxurious…. just what I need.

I walk around the bed and sit down on the ground at the far end of the wall. Leaning my back and my side against it. I pull my legs up unto my chin and wrap my arms around it.

The last few hours have been confusing to say the least. At the reaping I was prepared to give my life to save another's.

I did not know what emotional impact the others would have on me. That it would have an impact on me.

Should have known better. Should have known it would hit me.

Those stupid…. Arghh why would they come and make me feel like I haven't lost everything?

They will forget me one day right?

Why make me promise to fight? I was horrible to them after my mother died.

I shut them out then… so why can't I shut them out now?

Tears leak from my eyes…. The dams have broken so to speak.

My mom is gone… she was recovering slowly…. I know she was. She was awake the last few weeks…

Just to weak to do much. We practically moved in with the Everdeen's during the months that she was recovering.

When I asked the Everdeen's how to pay them back for their care they wanted nothing at first. But I could not do that. I just couldn't.

So they let me hunt for them. Gather fruits and medicine and get some fresh game.

So after school I would go into the woods, sometimes taking Katniss with me. Showing her how to throw knifes and follow trails.

Those times were fun. And on Sundays Mr. Everdeen would join us. He would teach both me and Katniss how to use a bow and arrows.

It really looks easy but in reality it is really hard. At least that is what I think.

Now I am decent with a bow. I can hit a target. A moving target but never perfectly in the eye as Mr. Everdeen does.

I still prefer my knifes.

Mom was always so proud when we returned. She would smile at me and tell me I did a good job. That I had to keep on fighting.

And then five days ago she suddenly caves in… still breathing but dying. Mrs. Everdeen thinks my mother caught some sort of virus and because she was still so weak she died…

My heart feels like it was ripped out. Leaving a black hole. A hole of pain, anger and sadness.

Just to mask it. To keep anyone else from my heart I became mean and closed myself.

Now I see that it doesn't matter if you close yourself off if there are people who already care for you.

Tears are now streaming down my face…

What am I to do? To feel? How am I to behave?

I cover my ears with my hands and keep on crying. I don't react to the knocking I hear on my door and I hope the person I identify as Candy Floss makes her exit soon.

I just want to be alone. Just want to grieve. Just don't want to die. Just want everything to be over. I just want to die.

I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT!

I am a confused, ripped mess at the moment. My mind and heart are pulling me both in a hundred different directions…

And I just don't know what to do!

I need to figure it out soon. What to do and how to do it.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

I take a deep breath and do what drunk Haymitch would do.

"YOU!" I scream when I manage to open the door and storm through it.

Though the sight before me freezes me perfectly in place.

Before me is Sweetness. A very broken Sweetness. A sleeping Sweetness.

But even in her sleep she looks troubled. I carefully make my way into the compartment. She is in a fatal position with her knees under her chin and arms around her knees.

She is sitting on the ground. I sigh and pick her up and place her on the bed. If she is going to sleep at least let her do it in a bed while she can.

We still need to talk about that statement of hers but after seeing her so broken as this it can wait a little bit.

Not to long though. I need her to want to fight… but how the heck am I going to achieve that?

Damn… Damn… Damn….

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

After I left sweetness to her beauty sleep I moved myself to my own compartment. Thoughts swirling through my brain….

Ok… now what am I to do….

The boy! I completely forgot about the boy!

Hagghhhh damn it!

I flop back onto my bed. Take a drink of my non-booze booze. But for once I can't seem to care that the taste is nasty.

I have bigger problems on my mind right now…

**-xxx-**

**So that's it for now!**

**I really hope you liked the chapter and the story so far.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**I am already working on another chapter and I plan on uploading it very soon. **

**If I have WI-FI that is. **


	15. Headaches and booze

**Hello everyone,**

**Here is another chapter for this story.**

**I am finally home again and have great internet again **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. I only own what I made up myself.**

**Warning: I am Dyslectic and I am not an native English user so there can be mistakes in my English. Please be kind and don't mention it. **

**Enjoy the story and let me know what you think. **

**-xxx-**

When I wake up it's like a train hit my head. The pressure behind my eyes is painful to say the least. I guess that's what I get from crying myself to sleep.

I don't remember getting onto this bed though….

Well it doesn't matter..

What matters is that I have made a decision. Just before I passed out, I made one.

And this one I will follow through.

I groan as I get up.

Need some cold water, maybe that can help with numbing the pain a little bit.

Today I will have to face Liam, Haymitch and Candyfloss. I need to face them head on. But first I need to decide what my first action will be. How to behave and how to reach my goal successfully.

I open one of the drawers which are placed in the compartment-room thingy... 'Today I will arrive in the Capitol. Better make a good impression if I want this to work.' I think.

I eye the clothing with distaste. Most of the clothing that are inside this drawer are brightly coloured. It hurts my eyes just to look at it. I sigh and shake my head. This will not do. I walk over to the bigger wardrobe across the room.

Hopefully I find something here that can help me, and more importantly something that will suit me.

In the wardrobe I find what I am looking for. Brilliant.

At least it is something I can work with. I don't know how they call it, but it is a 2 in 1 suit… or something like that. The pants and shirt are connected in one piece.

The pattern of the clothing is black and white with a small black belt across my waist.

I decide to braid the sides of my head and put the all the hair that does not connect with my scull in a high ponytail.

I look at myself in the mirror and nod. This will do nicely.

I am about to open my door when it is thrown open by…. Yeah none other than Candyfloss.

"Wake up! It's gonna be a BIG Big big day today." She tells me.

When she notices that I am not in the bed, and sees me standing directly in front of her, she falls silent for quite a moment.

"Thank you. Can't make them wait now, could I? " I tell her sweetly with a sickening sweet smile on my face as I walk past her.

Make them love me. Then catch them off guard with the interviews. And then survive as long as I can.

Pretty good plan if I say so myself.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

I haven't slept all night.

Not that that is a surprise anymore.

Nightmares keep me awake at night. But now a got a whole new nightmare to join with my old ones.

This is so !%%!#&amp;!*%!

Should be counting her as family now. Don't know if she is my brothers… but she could have been.

Now I can never ask. Snow would know then and then there are two options.

One. She would die

Two. He would use her for purposes I don't even dare think about.

"Ohh God I hope not.." I mutter to myself as I drag myself out of bed. I have to think about the boy too.. what was his name again?

Hmmm… good question…I forgot…

Well I will just call him boy until someone drops his name….

I frown thinking about him…. What the hell is he planning? Seemed so calculated… as is everything was predetermined…thoroughly thought about… not just some split second decision..

Or I am thinking too much about it, and over thinking it? Maybe it is just an action of a scared boy.

It is likely the latter. What I have seen so far is not something that leaves an lasting impression…

I grab my non-booze booze and grumpily make my way to the diner-compartment… Or however it is called…

Could not care less… I suppose….

…

What? I am not a morning person ok? I have enough on my mind already….

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

After a few wrong turns here and there… This train is really just too big… I finely arrive on my destination.

Liam is already enjoying his breakfast. "Hey." he greets me before biting into some kind of a roll.

"Hi." I greed back as I look at the different assortments of food which are displayed on the table.

It could feed two families of 4 easily…

I sigh as I pick a few items I think I have the stomach to eat… Which is more than normal because I missed dinner last night…

Just as I think about it my stomach grumbles.

Liam chuckles on the other side on the table and I shoot him a glare.

"Sorry." He tells me when he catches my glare. "You missed a hell of an dinner yesterday though." He tells me. "There was so much rich food. So good too.." I look at him as he practically drools over his memories over the food.

"Glad you enjoyed it." I tell him sounding as disinterested as I feel.

Still don't like the Capitol… and the food can't be that good right?

Just a second later I am proven wrong. Damn… did not know a scrambled egg could be so good… Or is this just my hungry stomach speaking?

"Good, huh." Liam gloats. I just shrug at him and continue to eat. "So have you thought about my offer?" he asks me after a short silence.

I almost choke on my food as he asks me. I hadn't expected that he wanted to be allies with someone who doesn't want to kill…

"You listened to anything I said yesterday?" I ask him sharply… somewhat too sharply… did not mean to sound so bitchy.

"Yeah, I did. I never asked you to kill now did I? I talked only about surviving. I think we make a good team, if I say so myself."

I frown at him… I don't trust him…

Can't explain what I am feeling right now, I just know… call it instinct.. he knows something… Something that I don't…

In that split second I decide to agree to play along with him for a while.. watch where this is going…

I have to keep my guard up at all times around him. I would not want to be stabbed in the back… so yeah I don't trust him…. If it wasn't obvious already…

I nod at him and he grins. "You will not regret this. I promise." He tells me.

I am not sure if I believe that. But I don't have time to think about it as Candyfloss comes strolling into the compartment and begins her endless prattle about everything and nothing.

And unlike yesterday I pay close attention to what she is saying. You have to know the enemy so you can strike them where it will hurt the most.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

On my way to the diner-compartment or whatever it is called I passed the compartment the holds the bar…

That's right! I need a replacement for my non-booze booze. I sigh this is going to be hard. My first exposure to a real alcoholic drinks in months.

I know I have been here yesterday too… but I did not come here in search of some type of drink or at least I resisted it.

Now standing before the countless bottles…

I am fighting myself to not take a bottle and be over with it. It would be so easy…

No…no Haymitch get a grip! You need to stay sober.

I take a deep breath as I quickly find something alcohol free and almost run out of the compartment.

Hopefully it was all worth it.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

After an hour of Candyfloss's mindless chatter about nothing but how great and good the Capitol is and what the fashion is over there. She finely says something important. At least for me it is.

"You guys are so lucky! It's such an Honour to fight in the games and if you die there you get to experience this luxury first." She tells us in her annoying Capitol accent.

I smile sweetly at Candyfloss.. She has no idea, does she? Don't they think about what if it was their child or themselves who were forced into playing this utterly mad game. Or the starvation we have to deal with daily.

Now I know what I will do at my interview. I don't know what I will say exactly but I have some time left to figure it out.

I sneak a look at Liam and see that he is still eating or at least now he is playing with his food. Looking sad really.

Then I look back at Candyfloss… What was her real name again? Something with an E….

Damn… that sucks… I forgot…

Not that it matters anyway I will not know her for a long time.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

After I run away from the bar compartment I lean against the wall for a bit. My breath is heaving and I am sweating all over. The need to drink is so big right now my hands are shaking and I know I am about to lose my mind.

I push myself from the wall and make my way to my bedroom again. I need a cold shower. Then I will be fine again… I think.

It takes half an hour for me to feel better. To stop my hands from shaking.

The non-booze booze I picked up from the bar isn't much better from Rippers version so in all it was a mission wasted….

Speaking of wasted… I wasted time getting sweetness to change her mind and to analyse the boy…. which name I still don't remember….

Damn it!

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

Suddenly it is dark. Windows which were showing some flat landscape is gone. Replaced by darkness. A tunnel I realise after a moment.

I hear movement in the compartment but I don't pay attention to it. I keep watching the windows. It reminds me of the mines back home. The mines that collapse kill and trap people inside.

I shudder. Better not think about that…

Then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Liam standing behind me giving me a small smile.

I'm not sure how I feel about this situation…

But for now I play along we were supposed to be allies after all.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

When I make my way through the compartments to the diner-compartment everything goes black. "Shit!" I curse. I need to give some advice to those kids before the Capitolisers get their hands on them!

I practically run… or as far as you can run though a dark place… To the dining compartment. When I enter I see the boy standing behind sweetness with a hand on her shoulder both looking out of the window…

It would be a domestic kind of picture if one was taken. One where the parents would look out of the window after the child is gone off starting his or her own family…

Only they are 15 years old.. And they don't have kids and I don't even know if they have a relationship. I thought not, I haven't seen him around her much..

Ohh God my head aches…

**-xxx-**

**Well that is it for now. I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Please let me know what you think. **

**I will update another chapter soon. I have already written most of it. **

**Till then!**


	16. Smile and torture

**Hello everybody!**

**Here is the promised chapter. **

**I hope you like it!**

**Warning: I am not a native English user and I have dyslexia so my English will not be the best. **

**Please be kind and don't mention it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. I only own characters and surroundings I made up myself. **

**Enjoy the story!**

**-xxx-**

I am still watching the black windows as Haymitch stumbles in… Has he been drinking again? I frown as l look at him. He maybe my uncle, but even I can't approve of the amounts he drinks. He always has this flask with him and takes a sip every ten minutes a or so….

Or at least the last couple of months he would, but looking at him now he looks like he just drowned a whole bottle…

"Ok, listen carefully kids." He tells us. "When you get out that train there are stylists waiting for you. What they are going to do to you is something you don't like and somethings that probably hurt. Don't resist them. Let no complaint slip your lips. If you want to gain sponsors you have to make them like you. Sponsors can be the difference between life and dead inside the Arena."

Haymitch is interrupted as suddenly light comes in from the windows. We are here.. in the Capitol.. I stand from my stool and walk towards the window. Stopping a meter or so in front of it.

People who all look ridiculous are standing there waving and screaming for us. I want to sneer at them show them my disgust for them and their lifestyle but t I remember my plan and place a firm smile on my face and give a small wave.

The roaring the crowed becomes even louder. As I keep on waving with a smile on my face my mind goes: 'Keep smiling Meliora… Just keep smiling to the disgusting, sick, ugly people. Just do it.. It will be over before you know it..'

Then my view is blocked by a wall of some kind. We are entering the station I realise. I turn around away from the window. I keep my eyes low never looking at the people who are with me in the compartment. Never making eye contact.

I find my way across it and to the outer doors off the train. The same ones I walked through on the start of my journey.

The journey that took me from my home and from most people I know.

I touch the window on the door again. Just like I did when I was watching District 12 disappear.

Why oh why do I feel the need to sing: I need a hero again? If I would sing it out loud it could be dangerous.

Because Snow is not a good man and he wants to be a god. And having someone like Hercules would mean the end of his rein.

A white knight for me would also be a disaster for Snow…

Why…

I am sure you can figure that one out….

I sigh and decide to sing it inside my head. It is accurate while I am here anyways….

"Where have all the good man gone, and where are all the Gods?

Where's the street wise Hercules to fight the rising arms?

Isn't there a with knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need….

I need a hero!

I am holding out for him here till the end of the night.

He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he gotta be fresh form the fight.

I need a hero!

Yeahhhhhh!"

Just moments before the train stopped and the doors opened. At the Yeahhhhh I jump..

Quite literally actually. I jump into the future and I jump out of the train.

As I do this a thought strikes me… 'I could just wait around here and wait for my supposed hero who isn't likely to come or..'

Or I could be my own hero. Play the games my way….

Which is what I was going to do anyway. It would be nice though to have someone stop the games…

If everyone would just grow balls and stand up for themselves…

I sigh softly as I make my way to the doors with a big 12 on it. Soldiers flanking my sides as I do so. I find it ironic really. Where would I go? It's not like I can escape here. They would find me within 15 minutes and bring me right back..

As I reach the doors two peacekeepers open the doors for me. I take a deep breath as I enter. Haymitch last advice echoing inside my head.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

I stumble a bit as the train makes a turn. And finely they seem to notice me. My niece.. for she might as well be looks at me disapproving of something. Of what I do not know…

Or maybe it has to do something with my set back. Maybe she thinks I have drowned too much alcohol.. Would not blame her. I would think that too.

But I can't contemplate that further. Right now I need to coach her. Give her advice about how to go about thinks here.

…Them…. I need to advise them, not only her…

I correct myself. Must not forget the boy. I glare at him at the hand he has on my niece her shoulder. He quickly drops the hand form her shoulder, I don't think Sweetheart even noticed. Which is a good sign, I suppose.

I shake myself out of my thoughts and begin to coach.

"Ok, listen carefully kids." I tell them. Looking at both of them. "When you get out that train there are stylists waiting for you. What they are going to do to you is something you don't like and somethings that probably hurt. Don't resist them. Let no complaint slip your lips. If you want to gain sponsors you have to make them like you. Sponsors can be the difference between life and dead inside the Arena."

I want to say more, but I am interrupted by the light that is now streaming back into the compartment.

I know in an instant that the young people before me won't pay attention to me anymore. Not when they can catch a glimpse of the capitol for the first time.

I watch as both of them go and stand in front of the window. I watch as I see different emotions displayed by both of them.

I almost gasp in surprise as I see my niece start to smile. Smile and wave at the crowed outside.

Why would she do that? She hates the Capitol almost even more than I do… Which isn't even possible.. But then I catch her eyes in the reflection of the glass.

The Capitol people might not see but I do. There is a look of deep hatred in those eyes. So much so that it almost scares me. The boy himself stands there stonily. Like he transformed into a statue…

Which isn't exactly bad but at the same time isn't good either…

Maybe I should have taken a few drops of alcohol… All this being sober and thinking about things… it gives me a headache..

I hope that Everdeen knows what he is doing and does it fast because I have a feeling that this is going downhill pretty fast…

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

I bite the insides of my mouth hard. So hard I almost draw blood. I want to scream, to tell them to stop. But no complaint comes from my lips. Torturing me are two of the most ridiculous people I have ever had the fortune of meeting…

Or should I say misfortune. Since I entered the doors of what I assumed where my torture chambers I found out I was right. Within moments of entering the room I am surrounded by 4 differed over excited self-important Capitol scum.

Two of them ushered me into this white room I am in now. Everything here is literally white. It is pretty blinding really. No windows or even visable doors in the room. So it's kind of like the insides of a white box. The only difference is that this box is life-sized and there is furniture in it.

I didn't get time to properly look at the room though… Within a moment I was stripped of my clothes and my hair was let down. They shaved me, waxed me…. Plucked me raw… whatever they did… it hurt.

"Ok, this is the last one sweetie." Ridiculous person number one tells me. They haven't even introduced themselves before they stripped me of my dignity and disregarded my modesty.

'Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!' I scream inside my head. As Ridiculous person number two rips some kind of paper they preciously glued on my skin off.

I am sure I am red, raw and bleeding. At least I am feeling that way.

"Well that is it for now lovely." Ridiculous person number two tells me.

"You are such a cutie. Not once complaining." They tell me together as they pull me off the table into some kind of bath. A bath filled with something that looks like milk… or something.

I can't protest though. It is soothing. Plus Haymitch may be a useless drunk, but he gave me this advice. Might as well follow it.

As I soak in the bath ridiculous person one and ridiculous person two are going on and on about the Capitol. About it riches and its people.

I wish I could all just drown it out. But maybe they say something I can use later.

After about 20 minutes I am made to leave the bath and into another bath. This one is filled with water that smells like… I don't know… it is a strong scent though.. and im not sure I like the smell of it..

Well that is just my luck.

This time they don't let me soak but start to clean my body thoroughly. To say I am embarrassed is an understatement. Lastly they wash my hair. Actually they wash it three times. First they put in shampoo then something called conditioner.. whatever that is… and lastly they put something in my hair I do not even catch the name of… in my hair.

I hope it doesn't make me go bald though… then I would be pissed!

When they are finished they dry me off. Why I cannot, may not do it myself is a mystery to me. I wish it wasn't so embarrassing.

When I am finally dry they throw me a paper like gown and I pull it on quickly. Not that they haven't seen everything already…

Stay right here Sweety your stylist will be right here they tell me. The next thing I know I am alone.

Right….

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

I watch as Sweetheart jumps of the train and makes it for the doors with the number 12 on it. The boy is more reluctant to follow and I have to almost push him off the train. He stumbles a little but regains his footing…

Too bad… Would have been funny if he fell flat on his nose…

I almost smile a little but manage to hide it as I quickly take a sip from Rippers non-booze.

Yeah, Rippers non-booze is better than Capitol non-booze…

I follow after the boy to the doors with number 12 on them. As I pass through the doors I make my way to the end of the hall. Open the door there and make my way to the mentor lounge.

The mentors lounge you ask?

That is the place where the mentors of this year's tributes all come together to watch the games and send them gifts.

I open the door and walk right in.

The sight that I am met with I shall not soon forget…. Correction as long as I am sober I would not forget…

**-XXX-**

**Well that's it! Hope you like it!**

**Sorry about the song… a friend of mine is playing that song over and over and I can't keep it out of my head. **

**Let me know what you think!**


	17. ON HOLD

Hello everyone,

This is sadly not another chapter.

I haven't written in a while and that's because I re-read my own story and I was not happy about it.

That is why I am going to put the story **on hold** so I can rewrite and rename it.

I do not know when I will post the new version of the story but it will be in the next two months.

The title will change to: A change of fate.

The first few chapters will be mostly the same but after those I will make drastic changes.

Regards,

Meg-Gman


End file.
